Where did my happy place go?
by sezza603
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so just testing the waters. This story is about Spashley and their relationship - I do not own Spashley or South of Nowhere.
1. You are my whole life

**Author's Note - This is my first fanfiction story about Spashley and their relationship. I hope this doesn't disappoint! Reviews are appreciated... and I will try to update every day**

**Chapter 1 – My Happy Place**

"Ashley?" I asked fluttering my eyes open expecting to find my lovely brunette girlfriend next to me as I awoke.

"Right here babe." She smiled that gorgeous nose-crinkling smile that I fell in love with 3 months ago. She was sat cross-legged on the floor next to the bed.

" Mmmm…." I hummed blissfully.

"What's up baby?" She cooed as she took off her reading glasses.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes. "I'm in my happy place, your bed." I smirked, knowing that I'm teasing her.

"There's nowhere I'd rather you be." She smiled at me as I opened my eyes.

"Actually, how about in your arms?" I flirted sheepishly at her.

"Girl! The things you do to me!" She growled in that sexy husky voice of hers.

"Well come on then." I said as I patted the empty space beside me.

She just smiled. "You might want to see who's been looking for you." She said regretfully, holding my phone out for me to take.

I groaned and looked at the screen of the phone. My mother had called me 5 times.

That's when I felt myself exit my happy place.


	2. Dinner with Miss Davies

**Chapter 2 – Dinner with Miss Davies**

**3 months earlier**

**A/N - I'm giving you another chapter.... I hope you like.... =)**

"Mum, this is Ashley Davies." I said as soon as Ashley and I walked in from school.

"Hi Ashley. Please call me Paula." My mum said as she flashed a smile at my new best friend.

"Come on Ash," I grabbed her arm and started to pull her toward the stairs.

"Wait up Spencer!" Ashley said still looking at my mum.

"Nice to meet you Paula. You have a lovely house." Ashley said as she walked around the living room."

Mum giggled nervously, which I must say was very strange. Ashley, what a charmer. I smiled to myself. That's how I was drawn in by her. Why shouldn't it work on the rest of the Carlin family?

"Assshhh, can we go now?" I whined playfully, tugging at her arm. I wanted to get this girl all to myself. Yes, I had a crush on my best friend.

"Okay, let's go Spence. See you soon Paula." She yelled toward my mum as I dragged her up the stairs.

"So this is my room. What do you think?" I was standing in my doorway quite nervous of what my new favourite person in the world would think of my room.

"I love it!" She gushed. I went from white to red in 2.5 seconds.

She started to whiz through my room picking up my little trinkets and photos commenting on them all before settling herself down on my bed. I shakingly took a seat next to her.

"So Spence." She looked at me quizzingly. "What are you liking about L.A. so far?"

Hmmm…. What was I liking about LA, apart from Ashley Davies of course. I know, probably the shopping.

"The shopping's amazing." I told her quietly.

"Hey Spencer. It's not shopping but do you want to come to my place for dinner? I could use some company."

Gosh! How much I would love to! I thought to myself. Being in Ashley's house with her scent surrounding me. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be, except maybe in her arms. But that can wait. She might not even like me like that. I mean I know she's a lesbian, but she didn't know that I was either. Well to be fair, I didn't even know I was until I meet her a week ago at her school.

"Hello! Earth to Spencer!" Ashley was waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I said as I shook away my thoughts of Ashley.

"Wow! You completely zoned out Spence. What were you thinking about?" Ashley looked deep into my eyes.

As I was looking at her I wanted to admit to her that it was her that was on my mind and that she was always there. I always get lost thinking about her and even more lost when I look into those brown eyes of hers and see the soul of Ashley Davies, the person who stole my heart.

"Umm… I'm just thinking about my mum. She is freaking out about her job. It's too busy for her and she never comes home in time for dinner." I lied to the beauty in front of me.

"Come on Spence. Come over, get your mind off that rubbish and by entertained by the one and only Ashley Davies." She said as she got up and started to dance.

The way her hand lifted above her head, allowed me to see her curves and the outline of her chest. It was too much for me and I gave in.

"Yes, okay Ash, I'll come over."

"Yay! Now go tell your mum and let's get going!"

I walked down the stairs and followed Ashley into the lounge where my mum was still sitting doing the crosswords of that morning's paper.

"Mum?" I'm going to Ashley's place okay?"

"Okay, have fun sweetie." She said looking up at Ashley. Why was she looking at Ashley for? I was talking.

"I won't be home for dinner, but I won't be too late." I say, afraid that now she knew this she wouldn't let me go.

"Okay honey. Bye Ashley." She called as we headed out the door.

"Whoa! That was easy. Normally she goes through 20 questions before she lets me go out." I said as Ashley and I were taking the turn onto the main road and out of my street.

"Hey. She likes me and must trust me. And why shouldn't she? Who wouldn't trust me?"

"Umm… I can think of some people at school who wouldn't."

She chuckled. "I guess. But I am hot!" She grinned at me.

Yes, she definitely is! Wait. What?! Spencer Carlin, a catholic girl thinks a girl is hot?! My mum would go ballistic!

Ashley must have seen the look on my face and decided to change the subject.

"So where do you want to go eat Carlin?"


	3. The night at Ashley's

**Chapter 3 – The night at Ashley's**

**Sorry for the long wait... had uni stuff to do and couldn't get around to it!**

Well, here we are at Ashley's place after a long but great afternoon! We went bowling and then we grabbed dinner from the In 'n' Out Burger down the road.

I love her room – that's where we are now – it's double the size of mine. Although I didn't react quite the same to room as she did mine – well I am quite shy – I did however look at her photos that were sitting on her cabinets. The photos were of her with her family – mum, dad, sister and dog – then there was one that caught my eye and I couldn't help but stare at it. Ashley cuddling up to a girl from behind and her arms were around the other girl's waist. They were looking at the camera and they had matching grins. I felt a lump in my throat and a strange feeling in my stomach. For the first time in 2 years I felt jealous.

Although I was jealous, Ashley must have interpreted my sudden silence and look on my face as someone who was freaked out. She started to explain rapidly about the photo.

"That was my girlfriend Paige. We dated for about a year and a half. We broke up 2 months ago though. I haven't been able to take it down because we were together for so long. But really, Spencer it's over, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I swear."

I looked at her and tried to figure out why she would care so much about what I thought. But I was glad that she did.

"Ash. It doesn't matter why it's still up there, I don't care. I think it's cute." I said as my cheeks started to flush red.

"Really?" Ashley smirked as she crawled onto the bed, that I am now laying on,and lay down next to me.

"Yeah. It's what I wish my partner would do for me. Embrace me from behind and smile genuinely when I'm around them."

God! How much I wished that was her! Spencer! Stop it! Stop thinking about her like that!

"Sooo…. Miss Carlin. Who's your ideal partner that you would want that photo with?" Ashley asked me.

"Hmmm…." I said, pretending that to ponder my answer. As if I didn't know who I wanted as a partner. I don't know if she knows I like her, maybe she wants to draw it out of me.

"Probably Aiden from school." I said as I flirtingly bashed my eyelashes as her.

I noticed that Ashley looked away after she asked me the questions and still looked at her hands until afer I answered the question. As soon as she heard Aiden's name she looked and I swear I saw a look of disappointment. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy because maybe she did like me and then sad because I didn't like to see Ashley upset. I just wanted to take her chin in my hand, look her in the eyes and whisper 'You, always you.' and place a soft gentle kiss on her lips. But of course I couldn't do that, I've only known her a week and I'm not sure if these feelings for her are real or not.

"Ok, so do you want a drink of water?" Ashley said after a moments silence.

"Sure." I responsed. Ashley smiled and jumped off the bed and proceeded out of the door. I sighed and I must admit that I did check her out as she flew out the door.

When she got back, we talked about my family and she told me a bit about hers. I decided that it was getting late – it was 10pm and we have school in the morning. My mum also wouldn't have liked it if I stayed out after curfew. I asked Ashley if she could give me a lift home.

As Ashley pulled into my driveway, I sat there not knowing what to do. Do I hug her or just get out and say goodbye. Luckily I didn't have to sit there contemplating too much longer. Ashley reached over the driver's seat and gave me a hug. In her eyes it might have been a nice friendly hug, but I definitely wasn't thinking that at all. My hands were itching to mover lower down her back. I actually think the hug went on longer than it was supposed to. I didn't care, it was great smelling her shampoo in her brunette hair.

"Well, I'd best be off." I said as I regretfully let her go.

"Yeah, thanks for a great day today Spence. I had heaps of fun. We should do it again soon."

"Definitely." I smiled at her. I think my heart went into overdrive at the sight of her nose-crinkling smile.

"Bye Spencer." She waved at me.

"Bye Ash." I opened the door resisting the urge to kiss her on the cheek or something. Come on Spencer! Contain yourself!

As I reached my front door, I heard her drive away and I sighed. I pushed open the door and Mum began to ask about what we did and if I had fun and if she would see Ashley again.

"Yes Mum, you'll see her again." I smiled and headed up to bed.

**Next chapter things between Spencer and Ashley change..... hehe =)**


	4. Skipping School

**A/N Sorry for delay... hope you like. Reviews are good =) thanx**

**Chapter 4 – Skipping School**

Ashley and I hung out every weekend for the next month. My feelings for her have not decreased, if anything they increased. I felt so happy whenever I was around her and I could be myself. I still resist the urge to kiss or touch her. I was in pain emotionally. Whenever Ashley dropped me home I was sometimes so turned on by the heated atmosphere that we created I had to relieve myself. I would always peak thinking of Ashley and moaning her name as I came down from my high.

Ashley then began a ritual at night. We called each other just as we were getting ready for bed. I liked this as it meant her voice was the last one I heard each day and I usually dreamt about her. The only thing is I never woke up with her next to me.

It's a Tuesday morning and I'm getting ready for school. Today Ashley is picking me up. Usually Clay and Glen, my brothers, would give me a lift – but I couldn't resist when Ashley offered. She told me that she had something important to tell me that couldn't be said at school. I figured that if she had to tell me something important then I should do the same. Today I was going to tell Ashley about the feelings I've had toward her for so long. I know it may wreck our friendship. She would either walk out of my life, stay in it as a friend and support my new lifestyle as being a lesbian – well… once I told everyone of course – but I'll tell Ashley first… being my best friend and all; or we could become more than friends. I was hoping for the 3rd option and hating the 1st.

I walk downstairs and head for the front door. Of course my mum stops me and confronts me about my outfit.

"Hey Spence. You look really nice today. You are going to school today aren't you?"

"Yes mum. Can't I look nice for school?"

"There must be a boy at school that you want to impress." She winked and smiled at me and turned back to the kitchen.

No mum, I thought to myself, not a boy, but a girl. I smile as I left the house.

I didn't notice that I did get dressed up really nice until I looked down at what I was wearing.

I was wearing my white mini skirt and blue singlet top. Yes it's true; I always want to dress well for Ashley – subconsciously maybe but all the same.

As I closed the front door, I turn and see Ashley's porche waiting on the street and Ashley turned to give me a smile which sent butterflies into my stomach. I smiled back and walked toward her. I opened the door and got in. As we drove away my phone started to ring. I desperately tried to answer before my new ringtone was recognised by Ashley. Too late. She looked at me and smirked. I blushed as I answered the phone.

"What Glen!?" I hissed. Far out I just left the house what could he want?

"Are you getting a lift home from school with us today?"

"No, I'm going to Ashley's." Well that was the original plan; hopefully it still happens, depending on her reaction to my confession later. "By the way, couldn't you have asked at school?"

"Yes, but mum wanted to know too. Bye." He hung up.

I closed my phone and stared at my hands waiting for Ashley to question my ringtone. After about 2 minutes, she decided to ask.

"Soo…. You ringtone. Was it really me singing 'Hold On'?

"Yes."I said quietly.

"Really Spence."

"Well you are Raife Davies daughter and you singing that tribute for him is beautiful. You have an amazing voice." I say knowing that this is part true. She does have an amazing voice, but I needed to hear her voice and what better way to do that whenever someone rings. Ashley has sung to me before, well okay, in a crowd, but so what? She took my breath away and continues to do so whenever someone rings.

"Spencer. I'm not taking you to school today. Is that okay?" She asked me seriously.

"Yes. You said you need to tell me something that you can't at school. I need to tell you something too."

"Yes Spence. You need to tell me something too? Okay that works out great." She flashed a smile at me.

I picked up my phone and dialled my mum' number.

"Mum?" I said as soon as she answered.

"Spencer? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really. Ashley just had a major breakdown after a fight with her mum and she needs to go to the counsellor and I'm going with her for moral support okay?" I say as I try to hold back a smile.

"Spence, you're a good friend, but do you really need to go with her? What about school work?"

"Mum, Ash is my best friend. I can't leave her the way she is." I lowered my voice dramatically as I said the next part. "She may harm herself. You know what I mean; you see it all the time." I flash a smile at Ashley, who is smiling and also holding back a laugh. "Plus, I'll get the work from Kyla, you know, Ashley's sister. I'm seeing her this afternoon." I say, surprised at myself that I have everything already covered.

"Okay Spencer. But be careful. I love you." She said.

"Bye mum. Love you too." I hung up and Ashley and I burst into laughter.

"I can't believe she bought that!" I say when we settle down.

"Me either. Well done Spencer Carlin."

"So Ash, where are we going?" I said seriously.

"You'll see Miss Carlin." As she said this she shifted in her seat and her skirt rode up a bit and revealed more of her tanned thigh.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning. She must have seen me in the corner of her eye as she smirked.

My hand was twitching to touch her. I lean my hand across and lay my hand on her thigh.

"Spence!" Ashley whines warning me. She tries to focus on the road.

"Yes Ashley?" I ask innocently.

She discreetly rides her skirt up her thigh a little more allowing me better access.

My fingers travel further upward and as I reach my destination, both our breathes hitch.

"Spencer, we are here!" Ashley grins at me and she parks the car.

"Huh?" I shake myself once and look over at her.

Wow! Was I really fantasising about touching Ashley the whole way?

I must have because her skirt was the same length on her leg as it was when she picked me up.

As I get out of the car I take a deep breath. This is it. The moment of truth.

Ashley Davies, what have you done to me?


	5. This is how it is

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updates for ages! I'm currently teaching year 6 and loving it... but haven't had time!!! **

**Chapter 5 – This is how it is**

As I get out of Ashley's car, I notice the view and gasp.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She smiles as she looks out.

"It is. It really is." But as I say this, I'm not looking at the view, but at Ashley.

"So Ash, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Well, Spence,okay. Um sit down." She stutters as I find a place to sit.

"Spencer, I know we've only been friends for about a month and a bit, but I feel like it's been forever. I love spending time with you-"

"Me too Ash." I interupt.

"Spencer, please let me finish." I nod. "I love spending my time with you, I love getting to know you and sharing my secrets with you. I feel so safe around you." My heart is practically beating so fast, I can't believe that we both feel the same about each other. I always feel safe around her. She's like the big sister I never had. But then again, I wouldn't feel this way about my big sister. Haha.

She takes a deep breath . "Spence, what I'm really trying to tell you is that-" She starts to go red and kicks the ground on the side of the road.

"Spencer,I think I'm falling for you." She says as she looks into my eyes.

"What?" I looked back searching her eyes, hoping that the feelings that I have for her are being returned, but she looks to the ground.

"Spence. I like you" she tells the ground. "A lot." I had to tell every muscle in my body not to jump up and kiss her right then.

"Really Ash?" I ask her, hoping I heard her right.

"Yes Spence. I really like you." I get up and walk toward her.

"Ash?

"Hmm…?" she said as she notices that I'm now standing next to her.

I whisper into her ear. "I like you too." She smiles so widely, but it turns back into a frown.

"Really Spence. You don't have to say that."

"No Ash, I've felt this for a while." I dropped my voice lower. "This is what I wanted to tell you." And to make her feel more comfortable and to make sure she knew I was serious, I kissed her.

Wow! Kissing Ashley is amazing! My body is tingling everywhere. I mean everywhere. Oh! Wow! I've never felt that before! I gasp into the kiss and Ashley chuckles and it comes out muffled.

Ashley trails her fingers down my shoulder and down my arm and they feel as if they are on fire! I'm starting to get goosebumps! Her fingers drop near my open hand and I lightly take her hand in mine and she interwines our fingers together.

I lift my other hand and my fingers trail down her cheek to her jaw and she leans into touch. Someone moans, I'm not sure who, but I don't care. I'm not surprised if its me.

Ashley pulls away, it's obvious that she doesn't want to though. She leans her forehead against mine. I feel our breaths mingling. My eyes are still closed and I've lost breath. I've forgotten to breath, but I didn't care as long as I was kissing Ashley.

"Spence, open your eyes."

I do and I growl in reply to the huskiness of her voice. My eyes have surely darken in arousal just as hers look now.

"Ash, that was amazing." I breath out. I look deep into her eyes.

"I know Spence, I know." She agrees. I lean underneath her and quickly recapture her lips. She moans. This time I know its her for sure because I'm trying to gain access in her mouth. Which she hesitates but lets me explore. She must figure that this is a big step for me and is hesitant and thinks I may regret it later. But I'm all for exploring more. I'll do whatever she will let me. I won't ever regret kissing Ashley.

I start to suck her bottom lip and the noise she makes tells me that she likes this a lot. My hand is still interwined with hers and the other is on her neck and as I continue to suck her lip, she moves her hand down to the small of my back and lingers there as if asking for permission to go lower. I let go of her and stop kissing her. We are both panting and as we both turn to marvel once more of the view. I feel her hand give me a light squeeze and I look over and smile my eye twinkling smile. I lean in to peck her on the lips, but a more romantic gesture takes over me and I kiss the top of her shoulder. I feel her shiver and she looks down at me. As my lips remain on her shoulder, I give her a loving look.

"Spence." She mutters.

"Ash?" I'm now standing looking her in the eyes.

"Spencer Carlin, will you go out with me?" She says this as she glance back to the view.

I gently take her chin in my hand and turn her face so that I can stare into her eyes.

"Ashley Davies, of course I will go out with you, if you would feel honoured for my to call you my girlfriend."

"Spence, I would love you too ." I feel so happy. Ashley Davies is my girlfriend! "You are my girlfriend."She says as smiles at me. Its like she read my mind and let me tell you it sounds so good for me to hear that from her . She takes a step closer to me and now our breath is again mingled. She closed the distance and I go dizzy all over again.


	6. We fit perfectly

**Chapter 6 – We fit perfectly**

It's been a week since that day where Ashley and I became an offical couple. Well as offical as you can be when you're keeping both your sexuality and relationship a secret from everyone around you.

It's Thursday night and I'm getting ready for our first romantic date. We are going to a late screening of 'The Propsal' and then going out for dinner. Obviously my mum does not know that this is a date, apparently it's just friends going out for some fun.

I was extremely nervous as I heard the doorbell. Ashley was going to pick me up as I don't have a car of my own. I could hear the conversation my dad and Ashley were having. I'm so glad that my girl and my parents get on so well. No they don't know that she's a lesbian – we are working up to that, if they accept her then they may accept me and then accept our relationship.

"Hello Ashley."

"Hey Mr C."

"Don't you look all dressed up and nice." I think my heart overdrive. Ashley dressed up just for me!

"Yeah, well, Spencer and I going to have a great evening and this is my comfortable outfit."

I take a step out of my room and glance down to the doorway. I take one look at Ashley and what she is wearing – she is smokin' hot! I feel so giddy – I try to hold back a laugh. Ashley was wearing a blue sparkly top with dark tight jeans and sandals. If that was her comfortable outfit then I was Julia Roberts!

I walk downstairs, but not before taking a look at myself in the hallway mirror. I had on my white jeans and purple singlet with a denim jacket thrown over the top with my silver sandals.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs Ashley and my dad stop talking and look at me. My dad has that look on his face that reads 'My daughter is all grown up, but I'm so proud." I know he loves me and would want me to go out and have fun.

Ashley's face is the one that makes me blush and I know that if my dad was watching her instead of me, he would have probably caught on that we are more than just friends. She is totally checking me out! Ashley's mouth couldn't drop any lower, her eyes said exactly what mine did when I saw her. 'My girlfriend is hot! I just want to get out of here so I can kiss the heck out of her.' I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Luckily, she changes her look and smiles before my dad looks at Ashley. He must have seen that I wasn't paying attention to him and turned to see where my attention had gone to.

"I hope you two have a great time. Bye Spencer." He says as he kisses my cheek and hugs Ashley. Ashley looks more shocked than I do at this gesture, but she returns the hug. I'm so proud of them both. Ashley's making an effort to fit in and my dad is trying to accept my girlfriend, even though he thinks she is just my best friend.

"Bye Dad." I say as I grab Ashley's arm and start toward the door.

"Bye Mr C." Ashley says as she follows my out the door.

I shut the door and follow Ashley towards her car.

"Spence. You have to close your eyes." Ashley says excitedly. I do and hear the car door open and close.

"Open up baby." She whispers and I shiver. I open my eyes to find Ashley standing in front of me, holding a red rose.

"Oh Ash!" I say softly. I lean in and capture her lips in a single movement. I'm definitely getting better at this romantic gestures.

Ashley kisses me back just as eager, but I hesitantly push her back and look at her regretfully. I glance back at the house.

"Not here Ash." I whisper and with that she opens my door for me and as she walks around to her side, she blows me a kiss. She gets in and we drive away. I'm totally captivated by this girl!

"Spence?" Ashley askes as she takes my hand into hers.

"Yeah?" I breathe out. I am totally turned on. We aren't at a normal movie theater, we are at a drive through. Ashley has this all figured out.

We are currently sitting on a rug outside of her car with candles surrounding us and we are eating strawberries and chocolate. Well, I'm feeding her and she's feeding me.

"Spencer. I think your dad knows about us."

"What?! How do you know?" I start to panic. I think it's because I have started to realise that too. After all my dad is a social worker and part of his job is too uncover hidden messages in people's actions and what they say.

"Spencer. Has your dad ever hugged any of your other friends in Ohio?"

I try to think back to Ohio and my friends there. Debbie was always a nice girl, but I think my dad saw her as a bad influence – social worker remember- and my mum practically worshiped the ground she walked on. No he didn't hug Debbie.

Tory was nice but a bit out there. Guys followed her wherever she went. My dad never hugged her.

"No Ash. My dad has never hugged any of my friends."

"He must know about us Spence. His hug must have symbolised that he accepted me. He accepts us. He accepts this." She leans in and kisses me. I moan, because I'm already so turned on.

She begs for entry, which I gladly permit and I push her down on the rug and I pull back. Her eyes are still closed.

"Spence." She moans.

I'm now straddling her and move my hand to tuck a piece of hair behaind her ear. I lean down and nibble on the now exposed skin on her neck.

"Spennncceerrr…." She moans as I hit the right spot.

"Ash baby, you'd better be quiet or I'll have top kiss you lower." I smirk.

"SPEN-" She doesn't finish. I have already secured my lips onto hers. She is good at getting what she wants , through my loopholes of course.

"Ashley you are so beautiful. I'm so glad that you are mine." Her smile widened and I leant down to kiss her.

"Yes Spence, I'm always going to be yours."

"I hope so." I whisper.

"Spencer, you are mine. Only I'm allowed to kiss you and touch you." Ashley looks at me.

"Possesive much Ash?" I ask jokingly. But I'm glad because she is the only one I want to kiss me.

"Yes. You're the only one who is allowed to kiss and touch me too." I growl in response.

We started to kiss each other hungrily.

"Ash." I say with a sudden change in tone. I realise that I am still on top of her and I begin to get off her and I sit next to her.

"Spence? What's wrong?" She sat up and I saw panic on her face. She must have thought I regret this. She was scared that she would lose me. She was never going to lose me.

"No Ash. Everything's fine. I love this, I love being with you. I just don't think I'm ready for what you and I definitely want. Physically I'm ready, hell knows I'm ready." She smirked. I lay a hand on her thigh. "It's just I'm scared and I don't think that we should tonight." I can feel the tears threathening to spill. But all Ashley does is lightly places her fingers on the edge of my eyes and I move in and she hugs me in a perfect hug. This is how it was meant to be.

We fit perfectly.


	7. Turned On

**Chapter 7 – Turned On**

We are back in Ashley's car after our perfect movie and dinner. I have my hand on Ashley's thigh and she is playing with my fingers. She lifts my hand and kisses the tips of my fingertips. I close my eyes and moan softly.

"Spence?" She says as she lets my hand go.

"Ashley?" I open my eyes and look at her.

"Spence, what happened before at the movie. I didn't want it to happen then. It was not right to do it on the first date. Please don't think that that is all I want. I just want you and I don't even care if that doesn't happen for a while." Ashley said.

"Ash, I never thought that that was what you only wanted anyway. I'm always so turned on when you do the sweetest things and I guess I was just in the moment." I say, hoping she didn't hate me or regret it. I will wait a thousand years for her.

"Really Spence? I turn you on?" She smirks.

"More than you know." I reply.

We pull up to my house. I start to get out, but Ashley stops me.

"Wait Spencer." She whispers as she places a hand on my gets out and comes to my door and opens it and holds her hand out for me to take. I do and I am overwhelmed by this small but romantic gesture. Once I am up and out of the car, I pull Ashley into a hug. We linger and stay there enjoying the moment.

"Ash" I moan.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" She starts to pull away worried that something was wrong. Nothing is wrong, this feels so good! I pull her tighter to me.

"Just a minute Ash. Just hold me." I say in her ear.

"Of course Spence, anything for you." Ashley whispers. She leans in and starts to kiss my neck. I'm in heaven. We haven't even left her car yet. I regretfully pull away.

"Ashley, this was the most amazing date ever." I say as I take her hand in mine and walk up the footpath.

We reach the door. I can see Ashley is beaming. I lean down and give her a kiss om the lips. She kisses back and deepens the kiss.

"Mmm…" I say as I suck her bottom lip. I let go as I realise that my parents have probably heard the car pull in and might come out and see us in this position.

"Will you pick me up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes baby." She says as she kisses me one last time.

I open the door and she begins to walk to back to her car. I stare at her, checking her out and I sigh happily and thanking God that I am lucky to have Ashley as my girlfriend. I look at Ashley and she is starting to get into her car. We lock eyes and I blow her a kiss. She smiles and 'catches' the kiss and places on her heart. She draws a heart in the air and blows the heart toward me. I can only guess what it means when I catch it and place it over my heart, because I feel the same.

Ashley has my heart and I have hers.

I smile as she drives away


	8. Spencer's Special Lunch

**A/N Double Update, this is massive this chapter! I'm sorry I took so long! Reviews are always welcome so that I know I'm going well or not and I want to know if you like the story or not too! **

**Chapter 8 – Spencer's Special Lunch**

It's 7:15am and I'm getting dressed for school. Ashley is picking me up at 8am.

Last night was the most amazing date I ever had. Once I got in my mum began to ask me a million questions.

"_Did you have fun?"_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Ashley didn't want to come in?"_

_I answered all the questions as best I could without giving them the entire details. _

"_Yes Mum, I had fun."_

"_We went to the movies and then dinner."_

"_Ashley wanted to, but she was tired and she is picking me up tomorrow so she needed rest."_

_Before she could ask any more questions, I made my way to my room and settled into bed. I was nearly asleep when I heard my phone ring. _

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hey gorgeous." Ashley said. _

"_Hey yourself. Thank you so much for the best night ever. You are so sweet."_

"_That's okay. I had the best time ever too. Thank you for your kiss."_

"_Thank you for your heart."I say as I feel myself blush. _

"_Oh Spence. You have and always will have my heart. I am actually surprised that you understood what that meant." I can hear her smile and imagine that she is blushing._

"_Of course I knew. Because you have my heart too. You just beat me to telling you." I say as I blush again._

_I can hear Ashley smile. "I will protect your heart Spence." She said softly._

"_I know. I trust you." I smile._

"_And I trust you with mine."_

"_I know Ash." I smile again._

_There was a comfortable silence. _

"_Baby?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'd better get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours." I say sweetly._

"_Sure babe. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."_

"_You too."_

"_Oh I will – you'll be in them." I hear her smirk. I blush in response_

"_Okay beautiful. Goodnight."_

"_Night Spence."_

_I click my phone off. I finally get to sleep and have sweet dreams._

I'm already to go when at 7:50; my mother decides to have a crisis. She's lost her mobile phone. We are all busy searching the house that I nearly didn't hear my phone beep.

'_Hey Spence. I'm outside. R u ready? Ash.'_

'_Ash, can u come inside plz. My mum lost her phone. Thnx pretty girl ;) x'_

I hear the doorbell ring and run to get it. Ashley is standing there at the door looking at me. All I can do is check her out. She is wearing a denim mini skirt, sparkly pink singlet with a faded denim jacket.

"Spence, quit staring. Do you need a pair of hands?"

"Umm… Sorry." I blush red. "Yeah, Ash come in." I hold the door open and she steps inside and walks toward the living room, but not before brushing her lips against my ear.

"You look pretty hot too." She whispers as she walks away and leave me at the door.

Once I have closed my mouth and composed myself, I shut the door and follow Ashley.

We look for a minute or so when we hear Glen shout, "I found it Mum!"

He give mum the phone. Glen receives a hug for his efforts.

"Thank you Ashley for helping us." My mum grins at her appreciatively.

"No problem Paula." She grins that beautiful smile back.

We are standing behind the bench in the kitchen and I lightly take Ashley's hand in mine. Ashley looks shocked and looks at our now joined hands. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey girls! You're going to be late for school." My oldest brother Clay said as he walked up behind us. Ashley and I jumped and let go hands quickly and turned to face my brother. I blushed hoping he didn't see our hands.

"Ah, yeah. Sure, let's go Ash." I pulled her arm and we ran out quickly.

I started to laugh once we were inside Ashley's car.

"Whoa, Spence that was so sweet, but when your brother nearly caught us that was a close one. " She said.

I looked at her and smiled and blushed.

"I know it was definitely a close one."

"They don't know about use or even about me yet."

"That's okay Spence. We will be able to declare our love in public soon. But for now I'm loving this secrecy business. It's kind of hot." She leant her hand across and took a hold of my hand sweetly.

"Ashley, is it me who's turning you on now?" I smirk.

"Definitely Spence." She says as she entwines our fingers together.

"So Ash. How are we going to act at school?"

"I never thought about that. But I guess we will have to keep it on the down low."

"Yeah I guess." I say looking at our joined hands. 'But it'll be really hard trying not to kiss you whenever I see you." I say shyly.

I see her grin. "Yeah, ditto."

As we pull into the school parking lot I turn to her. "Let's get it out of our systems."

She catches on as I lean in to capture her lips. She reaches her hand behind my head to secure the kiss.

I let go after a few minutes. I definitely have that out of my system now.

"See you soon Ash." I say and get out of the car before I turn this into a full makeout session.

My first class was Maths. I couldn't help but think about Ashley when they mentioned anything about addition. Me + Ashley = happiness and love. I guess I still thought about her even when it wasn't addition.

Once class ended, Mandy came up to me as we were changing classes and handed me a small box. This was weird in itself but Mandy never approached me in a million years.

As I took my seat in Geography, I opened the box and found inside rose petals and a note along with the familiar scent that was my Ashley. Had she put this together?

_Hey Spence,_

_I though this small but sweet gesture might turn on ;) I was thinking about you all through English and wanted to surprise you._

_Sit with me at lunch? I'll be at the Block B seats._

_Thinking of you always_

_Your baby_

_Ashley x :) _

Well I was mildly turned on at the thought of her thinking of me. I was smiling hopelessly now. I knew my classmates must think I've gone nuts.

"Hey Spencer? Ummm…. Spencer?" A voice to the left of me said.

I looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was Chelsea, my brother's girlfriend.

"Whoa. Spence! I've been calling you for a while."

"Oh Chels, I'm so sorry." I really mean it. Apart from being my brother's girlfriend, Chelsea is my best friend – coming in second behind Ashley of course.

"That's okay. So Mr Wilson wants us to write a report on the crazy weather that we have had this past month. Including an analysis of weather patterns." 

"Umm… Sure, of course." I blushed and began to write my report.

All through class I kept looking at the small box and daydreaming about my girl. I heard the bell ring for end of class. We had 5 minutes to grab anything from our lockers. As the bell for lunch rung, I walked toward the B block seat. I looked around for Ashley but couldn't see her. Mandy came up to me again. Where is coming up from? She handed me yet another note.

_Spencer… I can see you._

_Follow the trail I left you._

_God you're so beautiful!_

_Now come and give your girlfriend a kiss_

_I miss you babe_

_Ash xxx_

I blushed, hoping that Mandy didn't read anything that Ashley sent me. I looked at the note again. She can see my? Oh my God! I looked around and I saw the trail that she was talking about. It was a sign. 'Spencer's Lunch Spot', pointing to another sign, 'Spencer', and finally at the bottom of the observatory stairs; 'Spencer's Special Lunch'. I looked at the stairs and each step had a rose petal on it. I followed the rose petals up to the room at the top. The scent finally hit my nose. Ashley was about 4 metres away. I could see her, her back was to me. Set up in the room was a rug and candles in the middle along with a basket of food. She did all this for me. My heart melted.

"Ash" I called out softly.

She turned around and practically bounded toward me and quickly closed the distance between our lips. When she finally let go she looked at me.

"You have no idea how much I missed that." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"I do. Because I missed it too." I took my fingers and placed them in her hair, again securing her lips to mine.

"So, how Ash?" I said once we sat down on the rug Ashley had prepared and started to eat the most amazing food ever.

"How what baby girl?" I blushed slightly at her nickname for me.

"How did you arrange this? The observatory, MANDY? By the way, did she read the notes you sent?" I said all this in one breath.

Ashley chuckled. "Baby, there are some people who owe me favours and most of them are teachers. I could get them to give me the keys to the observatory for lunch and one extra hour, which means we don't have 3rd period---."

"Ashley! What? I have Music with Mr Robson, he'll kill me!"

She had a finger to my lips before I could go on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and drew me closer to her. I could feel her breasts against my back.

"Spence, you didn't let me finish. Mr Robson is the one who owes me the most, so he agreed. The teacher's let me use the observatory and banned all students from being around the B block quad so that they won't see us or the signs. And Mandy? Well she owes me just like everybody else. And no, she doesn't read what I sent you."

Her words sink in and I lean back against her chest. She tightens her grip on my waist.

"But why Ash? Why use your favours on me?"

"Because Spence. You're special. You're my baby girl."

I smiled. I snuggled closer to her and she rests her head on my shoulder. We lie like this for a while

"Baby?" I say.

"Yeah?" Ashley askes.

"Do you remember that day at your house, when I saw the photo of you and Paige?"

"Yeah…" I feel her tense up. "I took it down."

"I'm not worried. Actually, I guess I should be now. But anyway, when you saw my face you thought I was freaked out right?"

"Right?"

"Well, I wasn't. I was jealous." I say blushing.

"You were jealous?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. And then you wanted to know who I wanted in that kind of photo and I said Aiden."

"Yeah"

"Well I really wanted it to be you." I blushed as I finally confessed to her.

"You thought of me?" She whispered.

"Of course." I took one of her hands that was around my waist and caressed it. I then felt a teardrop on my shoulder.

"Ash?" What's wrong, baby?" I say concerned as I face her.

"Nothing at all. What you just said was so sweet."

I looked at her. I wiped her tears away. "Don't cry babe. Everything I said is true. Now don't cry or I'll start crying." I pouted.

"Oh Spence." I grabbed her in a massive hug and I let our lips join once more.

We sat like this; me leant back against Ashley's front, for a few minutes and I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. We heard the end of lunch bell ring and I opened my eyes and turned around to face Ashley. Now we were face to face. I placed my hands on either side of her hips and leaned forward and kissed her again. With one push of my hand, she laid down on the rug.

I am now hovering over her. Ashley had her fingers in my hair bringing me closer. She tried to sit up but I pushed her down again.

"Spence. This is so sexy!" She mumbled. I let go of her lips for a second to breath.

"It's because of you baby." I mumbled back. "You turn me on." I shove her back down as I continue to kiss her.

This time I am lying flat on top of her and I hear her moan in approval. I feel one of legs start to make its way between mine and I let it because it feels too good and the ache between my legs is torture. As her leg slips in I started to rub against it to get some friction which causes me to end the kiss.

"Assshhh…." I moan quietly as I close my eyes. At my point of weakness, Ashley had taken the upperhand and flipped us over so that she was on top.

"You are so beautiful Spence." She said as she sucked on my neck. We lay here making out until I had to stop her.

"Not here baby. Not at school. As much as I want to, it's not as romantic as your bed." I say.

"You want us to have it in my bed?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay? My mum and dad and my brothers are always home and plus they would freak out if they saw. You live on your own. You have the privacy. Plus I want to smell you on the sheets." I smirk.

"Spence. If we do it on my bed, I'm never washing the sheets. I want to smell you every day.

"I want to taste you every day." I smirk playfully.

"Spence, if you keep this up, it will be at school." I laugh. Ashley gets off me and we just hold each other lovingly.

I'm extremely disappointed when I hear the bell ring for 4th period. I let out a sigh and I feel Ashley plant kisses on my neck and my newly exposed shoulder.

I sigh softly and smile as I close my eyes and lean back against Ashley.

"Can't we just stay like this for the remainder of the day?" I whisper.

"I wish – kiss – but we – kiss –have to – kiss – go." I turn to face Ashley.

"But Ashley, I'm in the mood." I say seductively as I wiggle my eyebrows up and down.

Ashley chuckles. "Well we better go baby, before I do take you right here."

She untangled herself from me and I groan softly.

"I'll make it up to you love." She whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. She grabs me and we make our way to class, but not before I notice that everything has mysteriously been cleared up. Ashley notices my confusion on my face.

"Mandy," She says. As if that's all I need to hear and it is.

We reach the one class that we have together –History. We enter the class and take our usual seats at the back. I place my hand on Ashley's thigh and send her a look to say thank you our lunch date. She places her hand over mine and turns it over and draws circles on my palm. She then entwines our fingers and we remain that way till the end of class.

That's her way of saying that's okay.


	9. Dad and Sister in the know

**A/N I am so sorry that it took my forever to update! I had so much on with uni practicals and stuff! In two chapters time I will give you the crux of the story and it should begin to get more dramatic and exciting. Sorry again! **

"Baby! I need you now!" I whisper frantically into Ashley's ear.

We are currently at Ashley's studio. Did I mention that my girl is the daughter of an 80's rock legend? No? Well she is.

Ashley bought me along for moral support while she spoke with her dad's old manager Neil. Yes, I did say old. Her dad passed away 9 months ago.

She tries to ignore my voice but I know she is struggling. Her face looks different and she bites her lip. I let one finger trail softly down her back, which earns me a frustrated whimper.

"So Neil. Do we really need to have Kyla on the CD? I love my little sister but this is my domain. Kyla is Jake's problem now." Ashley asks looking down at Neil. Ashley is so cute when she is angry and annoyed. Let's just hope that I'll never experience this anger from her when we are together. Forever. Tee Hee!

"Now Ashley, we spoke about this. Just because Kyla is now a hit on her website with her half-naked photos, doesn't mean she can't sing with you." Neil is a pretty good guy, but when he doesn't give my baby what she wants, I get protective and angry. (And no, I hope Ashley will never receive my anger either. Yay!). I stop teasing Ashley and make my preparations to voice my thoughts.

"Neil, Kyla takes it for granted. Ashley's wanted this for ages. She was so excited that you asked her to meet with you today. She didn't know that you really wanted her little sister." That's right Spencer, make him feel guilty. I felt slightly satisfied.

"Spence." Ashley said softly. She sounded embarrassed.

"No Ash. It's not fair." I say as I clench my fists.

"Look Spencer. I'm sorry but the company wants both of them. How about I give you some time to think about it? Say, meet here again 8am Tuesday morning?"

"Sure." Ashley says.

Neil turns and walks back into his office. Ashley turns and faces me. She doesn't say anything. I'm worried that she is angry at me. ( Maybe I will experience her anger. Boo! Dang it! *sniff*)

Ashley just takes my hand and we start to walk toward the car, but not before Ashley puts her lips to my ear and sucks on my earlobe making me close my eyes and she whispers

"I want you too Spence. Always." I blush and follow her lead to the car.

The car ride home was pretty quiet, Ashley just gripped my hand and I held it for support (and because I love touching her!) I gave her hand a light squeeze letting her know I was always going to be there for her. We reach my house and I sense that Ashley wants to be alone right now so I don't invite her in and the look on her face is appreciative.

"Babe, I'll call you as soon as I get home okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I blow her a kiss and she chuckles.

"Spence, I'm not going to break if you touch me. Give me a real kiss."

I lean in and our lips meet in a sweet gentle kiss and I can feel that she is in pain and that she needs support but I also feel that I am appreciated and I feel that she doesn't take me for granted.

Yes! I can feel all that from a kiss. I let go and pull her in for a hug.

"Gosh Spence, how did I get so lucky with you?" She sighs in my hair. I smile and go for another kiss. After I comfort her and we manage to stop kissing, I climb out and I walk to my door. I hear Ashley drive away. I don't mind that she didn't walk me to the door, I totally understand. Aren't I a great girlfriend?

Once I'm in my bedroom, I go through the events of today in my mind. How could Neil do that to Ashley? I kind of understand if Kyla didn't know, but really? She was doing so well with her website, she didn't need to destroy Ashley's dream. I heard my phone ring and I pick up excitedly. I needed to hear Ashley's voice.

"Hey beautiful girl. I was just thinking about you and your lovely lips-"

"Spencer?" I am interrupted by a small voice on the end of the line. It's not Ashley. Shit! Who would be calling me now?

"Uh… yes…. Who's this?" I frown, I'm quite embarrassed.

"Kyla, Ashley's sister."

"Oh! It's you! What could you possibly need to ring me for? Do you want to make me your girlfriend? Haven't you stolen enough from Ashley and you want to take me away from her? No way!" I got angry, defending Ashley of course.

"No Spencer. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I never wanted Neil to ask me to join the record."

"Yeah? Well then why did you sign then brat? Do you know how upset Ashley is?" I feel like saying something much more inappropriate but I shouldn't, I know better.

Oh! No! Here it comes!

"And another thing, I nearly had sweet, passionate sex with your hot sister until she found out that you wanted in on the deal!" I shouted, unable to believe that I just said that.

"Um…oh. Sorry Spencer." She trembled out and hung up.

"Yeah, so you should be." I mumbled into the now dead line.

After I hung up the phone, I tried to fall asleep. I think I did get a few winks in until I heard my Ashley call me on my cell.

"Hey Sweetie." She said as I answered.

"Hi Gorgeous." I smiled back.

"Thank you for coming with me today."

"Anything for you babe. I'll always be there for you."

"God! Spence you are… God! You are so beautiful… God! I miss your lips so much right now!"

I smile. "Me too Ash. I'm snuggled up in my bed. All I want is for you to hold me as I fall asleep."

"God Spence! Now I'm horny for you! What do you wear to bed?"

"Ash!"'

"What? I wanna know."

"Okay." I blush. "A singlet and shorts."

"Oh, so your lovely legs are free?"

"You are too dirty. But yes my baby, they are."

"Awesome! So is your window open?"

"Ashley! My mum and dad are right next door to my bedroom, you can't come over! Although, if it was a different situation I wouldn't object." I smirk.

We sat on the phone in a comfortable silence.

"Pick me up tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"Night babe."

After I got off the phone, I fell asleep.

The next day, I heard Ashley's car out the front and next I heard the doorbell. I wasn't ready yet but I heard my dad answer the door and I heard muttering.

"Ashley's here Spencer!" Dad yelled up the stairs. As I came down, Ashley smiled so hard at me and she made my knees go weak. As I got to the bottom, I stumbled and Ashley was quick to catch me. As I was in her arms I looked up and saw love in her eyes (no, we haven't expressed our love to one another yet).

"Alright Mr C. we gotta go." Ashley said as she helped me up, and acting like we didn't just have a moment. "Spence, your dad wants to talk to you. Meet you in the car."

"Umm okay." I say as I see her walk out.

"So Spence, Ashley is really great isn't she?" My dad asked. I thought that this was a bit strange; usually I would just leave the house with Ashley without getting 20 questions about the person picking me up.

"Yeah Dad she is. I'm really glad to have a friend like her." I smile at him.

"Spencer." He gives me that look. You know the parent look. The I know you are keeping something from me even though I already know what it is look.

"What?" I ask avoiding his eyes.

"Your friend? Isn't she more than a friend? Isn't she your girlfriend?" He asks so calmly. I'm standing there in shock. Ashley and I thought that he may catch on and I think I am about to tell him about our relationship.

"Spencer, it is okay if you are gay." I'm now bewildered. Well here goes nothing.

I sigh. "Yes dad. Ashley is my girlfriend." I hang my head and then realised what I was doing. Why was I hanging my head? Ashamed? Why should I be ashamed? I am in love with Ashley Davies the most gorgeous girl ever and I know she loves me back. I should be so happy. Wait! I am happy.

I lifted my head. "Dad, Mum's not going to sit well with this. But I'm gonna fight! I love Ashley." As I said this I covered my mouth. Oh! My! God! I just said out loud that I love Ashley. It's not that I thought otherwise, it's just that I didn't want my dad to be the first one I say this to, that was reserved for Ashley.

"Honey, I don't doubt that you'll fight for her. I support you 100%. We will conquer this together." He puts his arm around me.

"Dad, I wasn't meant to tell anyone that I love Ashley. I feel bad."

"Don't be sweetie. I think that now you know you definitely love Ashley, she deserves to hear it. Go tell her Spencer."

I looked at my father and nearly cried because he was supporting me and encouraging me to tell the girl of my dreams that I love her.

"But what if she doesn't love me? She may feel awkward."

And in my moment of nervousness, my father starts laughing. Yes I know laughing!

"Spence, she just told me she wants to express her feelings for you tonight. She asked my permission to date you Spence. And the way she looks at you, anyone would be crazy to say she doesn't love you."

I was replaying our moment earlier at the stairs – he must have seen and noticed that. But I stopped in horror.

"She told you about us?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to speak to you, so you wouldn't keep a big part of yourself a secret, especially with family."

Have I mentioned how great my father is? I jumped into his arms and hugged so hard hoping he takes it as a thank you for understanding.

"Go tell your girl how you feel."

I raced out the door to where Ashley was waiting. I ran up to her and placed a kiss full on her lips.

"Oh my god Ash, you are so unbelievably hot!"

"Come on Spence. I need to take you to my special place." We got into the car and proceeded to drive away from my house.

That's when I knew. I love Ashley Davies and I was going to tell her so tonight.

**What do you think? Please please please review! Thanks for reading! =) xx**


	10. My girl

**A/N Okay, so I know this chapter is very short but i tried to make it powerful. Hope you like! I have written next chapter so you may recieve a double update today.**

"Ash, why are you so nervous?" I asked as I looked over at her. I could tell she was nervous by the way she kept jiggling her leg up and down as we sat in the car overlooking the view where she took me that day when we shared our feelings for each other and shared our first kiss. That was such a magical day. I feel so touched that this was her special place.

"Spencer." She sighed; she still faced the view ahead of us. "Spence," she started again. She turned her head to face me. She took my hand so gently and placed it in her lap. "We've been together for 2 and half months now and I think it's time to tell you something very major.

I knew what she was going to say, however I still inwardly gasped. She dropped her head and I took her chin and forced her to look back at me.

"Spencer Marie Carlin." She took a deep breath. "I-I-I." She took a big gulp. I know this is very hard for her and I understand and I will let her say it when she is ready. The four hardest things in the world to say is 'sorry', 'no', 'I love you' and 'help me'. Yeah I bet you didn't know that. But I definitely understand that now.

"I love you. I'm in love with." She looked at me with so much love and compassion. I didn't know what to do. I knew that this was coming but now it feels so real and so much better than I ever imagined. Spencer! What are you doing? Ashley is waiting for your reaction! She is probably freaking out right now and especially after your silence!

"Ashley. Ashley Christine Davies. I love you. Gosh! I'm so in love with you!" Ashley's face brightened up at hearing my words. I leant in and captured her lips in a warm, passionate, loving kiss. I was floating on air. We both declared our love for one another and it was even more special being at the place that we first expressed our feeling s for one another and became a couple.

Ashley Davies is officially mine and I am hers. We each have our girl and nothing could ever come in the way of that! I'm Ashley Davies' girl!


	11. Your body is my body

**A/N Okay so this is M rated or NC-17 or whatever! Its just a sex scene so if you don't like don't read! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! **

**I have a lot of spare time to write so i should be updated every day if not every 2nd day, so stay tuned! =)**

After Ashley and I stopped kissing, I knew that we have to be together tonight. Apparently so did Ashley.

"Want to come over tonight?" Ashley asked as we continued to hold hands.

"Definitely." I said smiling and Ashley's eyes twinkled. "Let me just call my Dad."

"Sure babe." She let go of my hand.

"I love you." I say. I know, I know, I've only just said it to her the first time a few moments ago but I can't help saying it because it is so true! I love Ashley.

"I love you too Spence. So much." Ashley smiled so hard.

I reached into my bag and took out my cell and called home. Dad, of course, answered on account of Mum being at work.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh hey Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic Dad!"

"How's Ashley?" I smiled at this. He knew what I was going to ask.

"We're great Dad." I said looking over at a smiling Ashley. "Um dad, is it okay if I spend the night at Ashley's?" I blushed.

"Um, yes Spencer. Be careful though" I could hear my dad's embarrassment as he seemed to have some idea of what was going to happen later on tonight.

"Thanks Dad. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Spence." I hung up the phone and reached over to hug Ashley.

"Babe, we have the okay." I whispered.

"I know baby. It'll be special." She whispered back.

"I know it will be special because it's you." I could feel her smile at this.

We got into the car and drove to Ashley's house. As we pulled into the driveway we saw Christine leaving. Ashley looked over at me and smiled so hard.

"Great! Empty house!"

I blushed at her reaction.

"Come on Spence." She took my hand and led me to the front door.

As we walked to her bedroom, I looked around nervously. I know I'm being ridiculous I've been to Ashley's many times before. I think Ashley could sense something was wrong as she stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Baby, Spence, are you okay?" She looked worried.

"Honey, I'm fine. I'm just so happy and so nervous."

"It's okay if you changed your mind. We can just sit and talk. No problem. I love you."  
"I love you too. But no Ash, I want to do this. You're mine and I want to claim you and your body properly. I blushed at my forwardness.

Ashley continued to lead me to the bedroom. We both sat down on the bed and I took Ashley's chin in my hands and kissed her so gently. She probably didn't even feel it, but it was enough to get her to start making out.

Once we were lying down with Ashley in control. I started to slide my hands up her sides and underneath her shirt. She moaned at my touch. I felt so bold that I travelled higher and felt her erect nipples and I was getting very excited and I was happy that I had made her like this.

As Ashley broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes and they had darkened.

"I hope that this is what you wished for Spence."

"Definitely, although I did wish to have you all to myself but this must be a bonus. You on top and having your way with me." I smirked knowing I set her off again.

"God!" she said or more growled and she kissed me hungrily again. I kept my hands where they were and slipped them up higher and unhooked her bra. I hear her gasp. I help her breasts get free out of the cups and massage her breasts as I continue to receive moans from my Ashley. I feel her tongue ask for permission and I allow.

Ashley now slides her hands up my shirt and swiftly takes off my top, breaking the kiss momentarily. I stop our makeout.

"Sorry babe. Turn your phone off; you don't want Neil disturbing this." Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"Spence, your family may call." True, so I reached over and turned my phone off as well.

"Okay, Spence, where were we?"

"I think I know." I proceeded to lift the shirt off Ashley to reveal her beautiful chest. I reached out to touch them.

"So beautiful." I mumbled as my lips were dangerously close to her chest. I'm sure Ashley could feel my breath tickling her abs as I hear her moan in approval and hitch a breath as she closes her eyes. I grabbed onto one nipple and begin to suck gently on it. Ashley places her hands in my hair and massages my scalp whilst keeping me there.

After a few moments, I feel Ashley move one of my hands to the other breast. I softly pinch and flick as I'm savouring this moment. Ashley stops me suddenly and I'm scared I did something wrong. Ashley notices my worried expression and smiles.

She silently takes off my bra and tells me that it is my turn and she takes my nipple in her mouth and makes me moan tremendously and I feel like I'm about to cum right then and there.

Ashley pulls away and I sigh at the loss of touch. She looks at me in the eyes and I see what she is asking and I nod in agreement, letting her know that it is okay. I smile and Ashley smiles back. Ashley starts to unzip my pants all the while looking at me making sure she gets a hint in my eyes that look as if I'm scared or afraid or uncomfortable so that she can back off. I wasn't scared or uncomfortable. I always felt special and safe with Ashley and this felt so right.

I felt my pants being removed and I could hear Ashley hitch a breath. She was getting closer to her destination and I could feel her breathing near my centre. It made me even wetter than I already was (If that's possible).

She gently ran a finger down my covered slit and I tried to hold back a moan but was unsuccessful and whimpered instead. Ashley smirked. She removed my underwear so that I was completely naked. Before she had a chance to do anything else I bought her up for another mind-blowing kiss. My hands wandered down to her pants and I, trembling, got them undone.

I was fully naked, while Ashley remained in her underwear. Ashley laid her body flat on mine and I could feel her leg slip into mine. I slowly began to grind. It felt so good. Ashley chuckled into the kiss. I broke the kiss so that I could remove Ashley's boy shorts. I trailed my fingers down her sweet abs. I moaned at just the touch of her.

Ashley lowered herself so that she had access to where we both wanted her to be. She took a long hard look at me and after seeing the approval, took a hesitant lick up my slit. I was a goner. I threw back my head and I whimpered along with saying something incomprehensible. This only encouraged Ashley. She took my clit in her mouth and I saw her close her eyes. I couldn't help but watch the girl who was making me like this. I had to make sure Ashley knew that I knew who was doing this to me.

"Mmmm… Ash!" She was now gently sucking and she was causing me to buck my hips and become wetter. I knew I was close.

"Ash, babe." I breathe out. "I need you inside."

She looked at me and the entered me with two fingers. All the while her eyes were locked on mine. I was now moaning over and over. It felt so good.

"So good Ash! So good!" I moaned as I arched my back.

Ashley smiled and bought her lips up to mine. As she continued to pump into me, she was nibbling my breasts.

"Ash, I'm close."

"Okay Spence. Let go, I'll catch you. You know I will." As Ashley curled her fingers, I gripped onto her.

"Fuck yeah, Ashley! I love you. I screamed as I came.

Once I had finished and Ashley was satisfied enough to take her fingers out, I saw the hottest thing. She bought her fingers up to mouth and sucked on them. All the while we were looking each other's eyes. I smiled. Ashley smiled. She leant down to give me a kiss and I could feel myself on her tongue.

"So sexy Spence! So fucking sexy!"

When I got my breath back, I began to ravish Ashley. I didn't get very far when Ashley stopped me.

"Spence. Don't worry about me. I'm happy as long as you are."

"Ash, I love you and I want to give you just what you gave me. I'm okay with this. You and me."

She looked deep into my eyes to see if there was any sign that I was lying. I kissed her.

"Ashley. It'll be great. It'll be special. You'll help me anyway." I smiled.

"Okay baby. I love you." Ashley said giving in.

I took her hand and ran it over my heart. "Hear that? It's beating fast for you. It's also beating because I'm nervous for what's going to happen, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do it."

"Okay Spence." She leaned her forehead against mine.

I lay her down on the bed and trailed kisses from her abs to just above where my destination was. I lay a kiss on each of her inner thighs and I heard her moan. I kissed the top of her pussy and ran a finger up her slit. It was so wet.

"Baby, you're so wet." I whispered as I bought my lips back up to her neck. She moaned in response. I returned to my now favourite place – you know where- and I took a slow lick up her slit and I could feel her tense up and then relax.

"Spppeeeennnccceeeee….."

I love the taste of her and guess what? I told her so.

"Ash, you taste so good."

Ashley just put her hands in my hair and I continued to suck her clit. I voiced what I was going to do next. Sort of to tell and ask her at the same time.

"Ash, I'm going to enter you okay?"

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. "No Ash. Look at me." She opened her eyes and I pushed two of my fingers inside her. Wow! She was so tight but oh so wet! I smiled knowing that I made her drip in arousal.

Ashley moaned again as I slowly started to move. I made my way back up to her lips and kissed her long and slow; the opposite of what I was doing down below.

Ashley broke the kiss. "Spence, I'm going to cum. Go faster and harder."

I did as I was told and a few seconds later her walls tightened and she cam screaming my name.

Once I was satisfied I took my fingers out of her and stared at them covered with Ashley's juices. I made sure Ashley was looking at me and I licked my fingers slowly and closed my eyes as I moaned at the taste.

"Spence. That's so hot!"

"I know baby."

I leant down next to her on her bed and she covered us with blanket and we face each other.

"That was amazing Ashley. Thank you."

"It was brilliant Spence."

"I love you Ashley." I say giving her a kiss.

"I love you Spencer." She says returning my kiss. "Forever."

"Forever." I repeated as I closed my eyes and snuggled into her arms and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	12. Not the Favourite Couple?

**A/N** Chapters before detailed how Ashley and Spencer met and became a couple and how they came to be where they are now –the day after [ this is now present day – back to chapter 1 and now following present day storyline]

* * *

"_Well come on then." I said as I patted the empty space beside me._

_She just smiled. "You might want to see who's been looking for you." She said regretfully, holding my phone out for me to take._

_I groaned and looked at the screen of the phone. My mother had called me 5 times. _

_That's when I felt myself exit my happy place.  
_

* * *

"Why is my mum calling me? Dad knows exactly where I am and who I am with." I glance at Ashley shyly.

She smiles in response. "I don't know babe. Ring her, it may be important."

I intertwine our fingers together and bring them up to my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. " Ashley replies and she leans in to kiss me. But before I could get lost in it (and her) she pulls back. I give her a questioning look. Ashley gives me a small smile.

"Call her Spence."

Well, 15 minutes later, we are in Ashley's car and we are driving madly to my house. Speaking to my mother on the phone is very interesting! In the last 15 minutes I was briefly interrogated and told to get home ASAP.

"Spencer! Where are you?" My mum shrilled down the phone.

"I'm at Ashley's. Dad knew that."

"Oh Spencer. You need to get home now. Oh, Ashley? Invite her too." She said hurriedly before she hung up.

Ashley was patiently waiting for some new.

I pouted before I said, "Okay Ashley, as much as I really want to stay here wrapped in your arms and make love with you all day, we can't. My mum needs me at home." I started to grab my clothes that were discarded from last night's activities. "Oh and by the way you're invited. So put some clothes on." I was in such a panicked state I didn't realise what I just said. I stopped suddenly and froze. "No Ashley, I've changed my mind. I like you naked. Please stay that way."

I could see that Ashley was making her way over to me. She grabbed my hips and gave me a long, loving kiss. I tried to bring our naked bodies closer by yanking her to me.

"Spence, I'll come with you. And only if you stay naked will I and I'm guessing you can't so no. But I love you anyway." She turned around and headed to her closet. I checked her out as she walked off. Okay, now I'm definitely turned on. Oh, and dripping in arousal.

So here we are, in ashley's car with harmless flirting and teasing going on. It's bad when you have a super-hot girlfriend who tells you what she wants to do to you when she gets you alone. Especially when you are on your way to your parent's house, because you want her to pull over and do that to you now in the backseat.

As we pull over in front of my house, I warn Ashley that only my dad knows about us and what happened for real last night- our story is I went to Ashley's and we fell asleep watching 'Imagine Me and You', you know the one with Piper Perabo and Lena Headey, (Ironic huh?) – and that we may steal kisses in my bedroom and my bedroom only.

Ashley told me not to worry and she leaned in to give me the last kiss for a few minutes, or hours – until we are alone again basically – and we went up the path and rang the doorbell.

My dad answered and greeted us warmly but for some reason our relationship changed and he seems awkward, I don't know if he feels awkward because Ashley popped my cherry – well sort of he he! She is the first one – guy or girl.

"Hey Mr C." Ashley said as she stuck out her hand. My girlfriend is so cute; she is trying to defuse some of the tension.

"It's okay Ashley." My dad chuckled and leaned in to give her a hug. "Call me Arthur."

I know that they have met before and have bonded so I don't know why the awkwardness. Ah, of course you do Spence.

"Arthur! Are our favourite couple here?" My mum called from the kitchen.

Ashley and I beamed at each other. Maybe dad told her about us and she accepts it really well. That's so cool!

I looked at my dad who gave me a nervous look as he saw my ecstatic face.

My dad yelled back. "Yeah, Ashley and Spencer are here."

I heard my mother's footsteps and then she appeared at the door and faced my dad. "No silly. Ashley and Spencer aren't a couple. I'm talking about Clay and Chelsea."

Ashley noticed my face drop and reached over to squeeze my hand. My dad noticed this and beckoned us inside.

Dad pulled me aside. "Just so you know Spence, you and Ashley are my favourite couple."

"Thanks Dad." I looked up at him with a sad look feeling my eyes brimming with tears.

"Spencer. Do you want me to get Ashley to comfort you?"

"Yes, thanks Dad. We may spend a bit of time in my bedroom. You know I always feel safe there."

"Yes okay, I'll allow it. Keep the door open a little." He looked at me nervously.

'Dad!" I said shocked. Dad chuckled and turned to get Ashley.

I tried to compose myself while waiting for Ashley.

"Hey gorgeous." Ashley whispered in my ear, her arms made their way around my waist. I turned in her arms to face her.

"Hi yourself." I smiled. "Let's go up to my bedroom."

Ashley beamed and I smirked.

When we got to my bedroom, I was attacked by Ashley, who apparently couldn't keep her hands off me.

She was showering me with kisses – which I didn't mind- probably trying to get my mind off of what happened a few moments ago.

She let go of me. "Spencer Carlin. I love you. I care for you and I will continue to care for you through that shit. I will protect your heart, the one you gave me 2 months ago. Remember?" Ashley says seriously.

I looked at her through my blurred eyes. I nod and place a kiss on her nose and then onto her lips. She doesn't deepen it, like I expected her to.

"I love you Ashley. Thank you for coming with me today."

"Anytime Spence. So shall we go join your family and find out why we were dragged away from our love nest?" She grinned. I laughed at her words and nodded in agreement.

"It had better be something good and worthy or else they wasted my Ashley time." I smirked as I lean in to kiss her again.

"Let's go babe. She said grabbing my hand.

And so we exit my room and prepare to face my family and their reason for us being called together.


	13. Anouncement and Discovery

We reached the living room and saw that all our close family had assembled themselves on the couches. Mum and Dad sat on the right, Glen and his new girl Sophie, sat on the middle couch with grandma trying not to be grossed out by the love that was protruding from them both and Clay and Chelsea cuddled with each other, obviously a couple- they arrived just after us.

There was only one spot left for us to sit down next to Clay and Chelsea. So I sat down and pulled Ashley down onto my lap. Ashley smiled at me and my Dad gave us a look and everyone's eyes were on me and Ashley.

"Spencer, Glen will get Ashley a chair." My mum said.

"No its okay Mum. I don't mind Ashley sitting on my lap." I replied. My Mum hesitated before she spoke and then flashed Ashley a smile.

"Well, if you're comfortable Ashley."

"I am Paula." Ashley snuggled closer in to me as if to emphasise her point.

Dad still had the look on his face that tried to warn Ashley and I to be careful and don't act too 'coupley'.

"So Mum," I say changing the subject. "Why are we all here?"

"Yes, Paula, why are we here?" My grandmother contributed by asking them.

'Well," My mum started, beaming whilst placing her hand on my Dad's knee. "So as you all know it is our 20th anniversary in 6 months and we would like to renew our vows and take a month vacation. So as we are renewing our vows, we would like to have a great ceremony just like our real wedding." My mum had a twinkle in her eye. "And we would like you to all be involved in our wedding in both participating and preparing and yes kids, I'm inviting your partners. Chelsea, Clay's girlfriend; Sophie, Glen's girlfriend and as Spencer doesn't have a boyfriend and you seem to be spending an awful lot of time with Ashley, Ashley, Spencer's best friend is invited."

"Arthur? What about your parents?" My grandmother asked.

"Yes, they are coming up next month."

"Aha!" My grandmother replied.

"So kids, what do you think about us renewing our vows and having a second wedding?" My mother asked nervously.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Mr and Mrs Carlin!" Sophie replied smiling at Glen.

"Me too." Chelsea nodded in agreement.

Their respective boyfriends, Glen and Clay, looked a bit shocked and uneasy and their feelings mirrored my own. I looked at Ashley.

"It's great Paula. I think I speak for Spencer and myself when I say it's great. Congratulations!" I was stunned at Ashley's statement, but I smiled and nodded at her. I looked deep in her eyes and I could feel my eyes twinkle as I smiled at the girl I am in love with who brought a brilliant smile and happy expression to my mother's face. I squeezed her thigh to express how much that meant to me.

My dad obviously noticing that we were caught up in one another, cleared his throat and we both blushed and paid attention to the matter at hand.

My mother, thankfully, was so happy that she did not see our exchange.

"Clay, say something to your parents." Chelsea hissed at him.

"Sorry mum and dad, I think it is very good and I am honoured to help with anything during the wedding and preparations."

"Glen, you'd better say something too." Sophie piped up.

"What do you want me to say Soph? It's weird seeing your parents get 'remarried'." Glen stated, even emphasising married by using his fingers.

"If that's how you feel that that's fine Glen." My mother said her voice obviously sounding less excited.

"No mum." Glen sighed picking up on her expression. "I think it'll be great, but also weird."

My mum laughed softly, releasing some of her relief.

"So Spencer, Ashley, Sophie and Chelsea, I would like you to all be bridesmaids." My mum got really excited again.

"And I would like Glen and Clay as my best men."

I felt Ashley wriggle uncomfortably. I could sense that her being a bridesmaid and in a dress would be new to her, well it was either that or her uncomfortably of her being a bridesmaid to her girlfriend's mum. I could feel her pain. I wouldn't know what to do if Christine asked me to be her bridesmaid.

"Awesome, so everyone's in." My mum said gleefully. Well, I guess there's no changing her mind now.

Ashley still hadn't say something, or she needed some time to talk with me. And I had decided that it has been too long since I kissed her beautiful lips, that I excuse the both of us.

"Mum, Dad. Ashley and I are going to be upstairs studying our maths test. Come on Ash." I lightly pick her up and place her on her feet. She is looking at me in amazement. I could sense the amount of love coming from that one look. Ashley and I walked away hand in hand oblivious to the rest of the family and made our way upstairs.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and gently bring her into me. My hands cup her face and our lips are inches apart.

"Yes Spence. I'm perfect. I love you." She closed her eyes and closed the gap. It was a soft, gentle kiss that I love so much. It was our type of kiss.

She tried to get us closer and I felt myself grow bolder.

"I'm so proud of you. You have no idea how much it meant to me that you made my mum so happy. Thank you." I breathed in Ashley's ear. I then went lower and started to kiss down her neck. I looked up at Ashley and noticed her head back in satisfaction and her eyes were still closed. I felt that she needed a break.

"Ashley." I say as I back away from her body. I gently take her hand and guide her to my bed and we both sit down. "Tell me. What's going on in your mind? Is it me? My parent's upcoming wedding preparations?"

Ashley looked at me. "Why would it be you Spence? You mean everything to me. I would die if I lost you. I guess that it is about the wedding. I'm a bit uncomfortable with the fact that we're bridesmaids, well especially that I'm a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, I thought that was what was wrong Ash. You can just tell her that you don't want to be a bridesmaid, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No Spencer. I want to be with you through this. I'm not going to give up the opportunity to spend nearly every day with you."

"Awww, Ash. I love you." I looked into her eyes.

"I love you too gorgeous. Shall we head down now?" She asked standing up.

"Sure. But you're not going to leave before giving me a kiss are you?" I smirked as I looked her up and down.

She smiled and she let go of the doorknob. "Wouldn't dream of it babe." We meet in the middle of the room and she yanked me into her body and lips. I moaned at the contact. I could feel her tongue begging for entry and I allow it of course. My girl never has to ask.

We were so wrapped in this hot, passionate kiss that we didn't notice the door open.

"Mum wants you- Oh My God! Spencer?"

Ashley and I quickly sprung out of the kiss but we had our arms wrapped around each other because I knew that Clay wouldn't have cared and I felt safe with him.

"CLAY! Don't you knock first?" Ashley had her eyes still on me. I think she was scared to speak.

"Well, how was I to know?" Clay looked half-shocked, half-embarrassed. "I can't believe that Ashley is more of a friend to you!" He said this quite loudly.

"Clay! Do you mind? Come in and shut the door." I let go of Ashley and she followed my lead.

"Spence?" I looked up to see Ashley unsure of what to do. She looked deep into my wyes and I knew that she still loves me. "I'm going to go. You need to talk to your brother. I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"

"Thank you Ashley." Clay said before I could respond. He stepped closer to her and gave her a hug. Ashley was shocked but returned it nevertheless.

"Geez, what is it with your family and hugging?" She laughed.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I hope you will be around for a while."

Ashley looked at me, eyes shining, out of happiness, love, the fact that Clay was taking this so well or all of the above. "I hope so too Clay."

I stepped closer to Ashley smiling.

"Clay, I'm going to kiss your sister now. Just forewarning." He didn't get a chance to respond.

She closed the distance and I smiled into the kiss. I sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned and I groaned back. I heard Clay cough and remembered who we were with. Well, who can blame me? I forget everything when I'm with Ashley.

"I'm sorry Clay." I say as we break away, I'm still looking at Ashley.

"I love you Spencer." She says as she turns to leave.

"I love you too Ash. Bye honey."

"Bye gorgeous." I watch her as she heads out the door.

When she has left, I turn to find my loving concerned brother waiting for an explanation.

**A/N Okay, so I know the weddining is cheesy but just hear it out...it has a purpose later on in the story =)**


	14. Brotherly Support

**A/N I'm sorry its short... another one tomorrow x**

"So you and Ashley are going out?" Clay asked as we took a seat on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I respond.

"I'm happy for you Spence. Really I am." As he looked into my eyes, I knew he was serious.

I sighed happily, "I'm so in love with her Clay. She makes me feel things I have never felt with any guy before." I was surprised at what I had just said, but what I wasn't surprised about the fact that I could tell Clay that easily. I guess it is because I've always been able to share things with him much easier than my parents or even Glen.

"Dad knows." I say to him.

He laughed. "Of course Dad was to find out. You know he always looks further into the 'soul' of people and he can always sense a vibe. Remember when we were keeping Sindy, the dog we weren't allowed to have, in our house? He sensed we were all guilty for what was going on."

"Yeah but that's not how he found out. Ashley told him. She wanted to ask Dad's permission to tell me that she loved me." I was grinning as I said the last part.

"I really like Ashley Spence. I meant what I said about hoping that she'll be around for a while."

"Thanks Clay." I gave him a hug. "That means a lot." He returned the hug.

"How are you planning to tell Mum and Dad that you're gay and going out with Ashley?"

"Well Dad's easy, he already knows. Mum, I'm not so sure." I turned to look at him. "Will you be there to support me?"

"Sure Spence." He took my hand.

"Thanks Clay. Ashley was going to be there; but I thought against it in case they plan to hurt Ashley or yell at me or something. I can't stand her be hurt or hear the abuse that could receive."

"I know Spence. It's okay." We sat in silence for a while.

"Now I know why Ashley and you were okay to sit so close together this arvo." He said after a moment.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll do anything to get close to her."

"So I noticed." He smiled cheekily, referring to the moment he witnessed between Ashley and I – the kiss.

"Clay!" I blushed and playfully hit his arm. He laughed and we got into a playfight until Mum came to call us down for dinner.

I went down smiling and realised how much I loved my brother.


	15. Support and Awkwardness

"Spencer. Ashley's outside." My mum yelled up the stairs.

"Okay." I quickly rushed around my room making sure I had everything packed. I had gotten up late and was in a state of panic.

I ran down stairs and opened the door making sure I shut it before I ran into Ashley's waiting arms and snuggled in close.

"Morning baby." I say breathless.

"Good Morning." Ashley smiles sweetly at me.

I give her a peck on the lips and we jump in her car and Ashley drives off.

As we are driving, Ashley asks about last night after she left.

"Clay is so supportive of our relationship." I take her hand and she intertwines our fingers together. I can't believe how much I love being close to her, it's like I always need to be connected to her in some way.

"That's great Spence. Now if only the rest of your family was so supportive; Minus your dad of course." I gave a sad look in response.

Moments later we pulled into the school's carpark and Ashley went through our usual morning routine. I love our routine, its been in place since we got together 4 months ago and I have looked forward to it every morning. She would kiss me and we would get so caught up in each other that we wouldn't separate until the bell rings.

Today was no different. We got out of the car and made our way to history. I saw Clay in the hallway and he smiled at us. Ashley nodded in acknowledgement and I smiled.

Just as we approached the classroom, Ashley suddenly froze in standing place. I stopped as soon as I did not feel her presence any longer. She was looking straight ahead, whereas I was watching her face change from soft to hard and closed up. Ashley had her mouth open in shock, looking at something down the hall.

"Ashley?" I say quite scared and also concerned. I look in the direction in which Ashley is looking. "Babe, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, but I knew in the space of 10 seconds what was wrong a girl came running down the hall screaming.

"ASHLEY! HEY ASH!" As soon as I blinked, this girl had wrapped her arms around my girlfriend. And not so innocently as a friend was but very intimate, hands flying everywhere and so yes, I was jealous. I wanted to know who was touching my girl like only I should and when we were alone.

"Hey Ashley. Oh My God!" She said as she removed herself from Ashley. "It's so good to see. How have you been?" The girl squealed.

"Er… Um… good." Ashley had found her voice and was becoming less shocked. "How are you Paige?"

Paige?

Paige?

Where have I heard her name before?

Oh Paige! Now I remember, the girl from the photo!

Oh no!

That's Ashley's ex-girlfriend!

"I'm so good Ashley Bunny! Remember our nicknames for each other? You called me- " Paige started.

"Paige Puppy." Ashley mumbled, finishing it for her.

"You remembered!" She smiled giddily. "I'm so excited that I'm a part of your class Ash! I transferred from Valera High. Remember that school I had to attend because we moved? Well it didn't work out so we're back!"

"That's great." Ashley said, not expressing any emotion.

Ashley Bunny? Paige Puppy? What? I was getting upset a this point that I wasn't introduced and angry that this girl thought that she could come back and reintroduce their nicknames for each other and replay her relationship with Ashley – well she had her chance!

"Um Paige. This Spencer. Spencer's my girlfriend." Ashley took my hand. I was grinning at the introduction. Not friend, but girlfriend. Yay!

Paige's eyes went huge. She looked at me as if she hadn't noticed me until now, but she totally did.

"I'm sorry. Ashley? Your girlfriend?" She asked her eyes returning to Ashley.

"Yes, my girlfriend." She put her arm around my waist.

"Oh. Well I'll just go now." She looked a little hurt but left us alone.

Once we were in class- in the back row- I spoke the first words since our encounter with Paige.

"Ash, I'm ecstatic that you introduced me as your girlfriend." She looked at me.

"Well, you are. I would be lying otherwise." She smiled and I leaned into kiss her thanking God that Mr Barnes had decided to watch a movie.

"Just be careful with her Spence. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. I noticed the way you looked when Paige spoke about us and our past relationship and I think she did too. It's a weak spot for you and she could use that to get to you and make you nagry. I know I've played her little games before."

"Okay." I say softly. She takes my hand under the tabled and soothingly massages my palm. I'm relaxed the second she touches me.

Ashley and I were lucky enough not to see Paige again until lunchtime. As we sat down at our usual table, Paige spotted us from across the room and came over.

"Hey Ashley." Her eyes twinkled. Okay, so I think she still might have something for Ashley.

Hi Paige." Ashley answered, making sure not to look her in the eyes. I was inwardly cheering as I knew that my girl doesn't have any feelings for Paige.

"Spencer." Paige smiled at me.

"Hello Paige." I nodded.

Ashley leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "Honey, I need to go see Mr Menzies now, will you be okay with her?"I smiled at her discreetness.

"I'll be okay babe." I whispered back.

"Sorry Paige, I've got to scoot. I'll be back before half break. Bye Spence." She gave me a wink and then she was out the door.

I was alone with Paige. Can someone say awkward?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I am in progress of writing the next chapter. I am hoping it will be out tomorrow, if not definitely the day after. Much love x**


	16. Teddy Bear

**A/N Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating... I've been so sick all week and hadn't had a chance to update... I know its short but I promise its getting better! **

**Enjoy! **

I looked at Paige from across the table. She looked back. Neither one of us knew what to do or say.

I gave Paige the once over and then noticed, truly noticed, her face. She was quite beautiful. She had lovely eyes – a little darker than my own blue, but then again the fluorescent lights weren't helping. She had great brown hair – straight and long.

She wasn't too tan, but not fair either – a mix in between. She gave a small smile once she noticed I was looking intently at her. Her smile was gorgeous, it may be a mirror of personality –well I hope it was.

I didn't understand how I could hate this girl. What was I upset about? What an ex-girlfriend of Ashley's rears their ugly head – okay well not totally ugly now – in our lives and hugged my girlfriend. So what? What's going to be the worst thing? She starts to hang around Ashley and me? Big deal! I could use to that.

I smiled back – I felt my face soften.

"So how long have you and Ashley been going out?"

"Um. About 4 months now."

"Ashley has great taste." She said as she eyed me.

"She must; especially if you're her ex." I flicked my hair back and gave her a sexy smile

What? Wait! Was I flirting with her? Was I just flirting with Ashley's ex-girlfriend?

"Indeed." She sat up. "She has a thing for blue eyes." She teased at me referring to my blue eyes. "So Spencer, how long have you been gay?"

"4 months. Ashley turned me." I giggled and I could feel myself starting to blush.

"She turned me too." Paige smiled. I nodded understandingly.

Paige picked up her cutlery and began to eat her school lunch. Once she had finished I noticed she kept her hands in the same place as she left them. Joined together in front other.

I had this sudden urge to touch her. So being the pathetic person I am, I pretended there was a bit of pasta sauce on her finger. I leant across and 'removed the sauce'.

Her hands were so soft. I looked up and saw her smirking. She knew that there was no pasta sauce on her hand. She wiped her hands on the napkin after she finished eating.

I smiled nervously and blushed and I looked away. I then felt something on hand and when I turned to see what it was, I saw Paige holding my hand and gently moving her thumb across my palm.

It felt really nice and soothing. It helped me to relax. I was worried that I relaxed almost instantly; just like Ashley's touch relaxes me instantly.

"Um Paige? What are you doing?"

"Oh um, sorry Spencer." Her smile turned into a frown and she looked embarrassed. She quickly removed her hand from mine.

The bell rang a moment later, indicating second lunch

"Hi guys. Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Ashley asked as she took her place again next to me.

"No. Spencer was just telling me about her family. Right Spencer?'" She raised her eyebrows at me. I then felt Ashley's gaze fall on me.

"Um yeah. So Paige. Clay was adopted around the time he was 8. I was 3 then. I grew up with him being my brother. I found out when I was 11. It didn't change anything." I smiled at her.

"Oh sure, that's cool." She nodded at me. "So Ashley." She turned her gaze to Ashley. "What did Mr Menzies want?'

"Oh I had to hand in an assignment. A speech. Remember Spence?" She playfully wriggled in eyebrows at me. I blushed in response.

I remember that speech. We had to write it on something that we loved and felt we had a special connection with. I wrote about my teddy bear – which I had since I was 2 – but instead of calling it Toastie- which is its name – I changed the name to Ashley, hoping she would get my subtle confession of love and know how special she was to me.

"I remember. But it brought us closer together though. Didn't it?"

"That it did babe. That it did." She wrapped her arm around me and smiled. I snuggled into her and we got lost in each other's eyes again.


	17. Lab Partners and Pretty Girls

**A/N: So judging by the reviews Paige is a troublemaker. **

"So you and Paige seem to be getting on at lunch today."

"Yeah, she seems alright." Ashley and I were going through our usual night-time phone call.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"Not as much as you." I smirk.

Ashley chuckled. "Ha, ha. Okay, so enough for her to hang out with us on Saturday?"

"Um. Ashley? Saturday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Spencer, I thought that would have been okay. Of course I should have asked you. You see she asked if we – me and her- could catch up and have a coffee or something. I said I do nothing without Spencer and she wants you to come along too. I'm sorry. I'll just call her. It's fine."

"No Ash. You should go. Go have coffee. We will do something after church on Sunday."

Yes, yes I know. Church. Even though I don't agree with the church's view on sexuality, my mother still drags me along every Sunday to mass.

"Spencer, are you sure?"

"Perfectly sure. You could come over to my house for lunch?" I hesitated before I said the next thing. "I would like to tell them about us." I whispered as I got to the last few words. Out of embarrassment? Anxiety? I'm not sure but I didn't expect her reaction.

"What? Spence, really? You want to tell them about us? Are you sure you're ready?" She was half-shouting, half- petrified.

"Yeah Ash. I love you and I want my parents to know so too. Well Mum and Glen now anyway."

"But Spence. Don't think it's too close to the news of the impending renewal of their vows."

"No Ash." I couldn't understand why she was so against the idea. "It's brilliant! They obviously value and respect love and us showing our love publicly too would be perfect."

"You really thought about this haven't you?"

"Yeah Ash, you and our relationship are all I think about." I blushed.

"Okay. I love you. I'm so excited. So it's all coming out now." Ashley sighed dreamily.

"I knew you would be happy." I smiled so hard as my girlfriend is happy and when she's happy, I'm happy.

"Goodnight Spencer. And thank you." Ashley sighed.

"No worries Ash. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Night Ash." I hung up happy.

I fall asleep not wondering why I was so happy when tomorrow I would see Paige again.

"Mmmm… Ash." I mumbled into our kiss.

"I love our morning ritual." Ashley says as she captures my lips again.

"Me too."

We continued to make out in the car at school waiting for the morning bell.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ashley and I abruptly sprung apart and I looked up to see Paige looking down at us with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ashley. Hi Spencer!" I could barely hear her, but I could see her lips moving.

I blushed and waved hello to Paige. Ashley fixed her hair and applied more lip-gloss.

I opened the car door and smiled at Paige. "Hey Paige. How are you?" I say acting like she didn't just catch us making out.

"Good Spencer. How are you?"

"Great!" I reply.

I'm freaking out right now. I feel Ashley's presence behind me before I feel a comforting arm around my waist.

"Morning Paige." Ashley husks out. I smirk instantly. I know when her voice turns husky it's because she's turned on and I think I know what just turned her on. Me! Well I hope so! Oh no! I was starting to doubt her love for me. How dare I! Of course it's me! I take a sneaky look at Ashley and notice her look away from me quickly. Oh yeah it's me!

"Spence. Shall we walk to class?" Ashley asks me.

Well, no I don't, I want to continue with what was just going on in the car. I just nodded my head.

We began walking to class, with Paige, of course. Okay, so yes, I'm jealous. I'm sorry, I can't help it! As far as I've seen of Paige, she is such a flirt and I hope that she doesn't try to steal my girl on Saturday. I saw the look she had when Ashley called me her girlfriend.

Ashley walked with Paige and me to our one, shared class. Yes I know, the three of us – Paige, Ashley and I in the same class? Someone put up a barrier!

As we walked into science, I saw Mrs Benson placing names into the jar. Great! Lab partners!

Ashley, Paige and I walked in and took our seats.

"Good morning class!" Mrs Benson said too cheerfully. 'We will begin by choosing lab partners for the rest of the term. You may ask why we require lab partners all of a sudden. Well, Mr Everett reminded me that you are of 'generation y' and most of you like to work in groups rather than us 'generation x' who prefer solidarity." She laughed breezily.

"Okay, so all of your names are in the jar and I will call your names one by one. I'm so excited for this! I've never done lab partners before" She clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh my God! What a loon!" I heard Paige giggle to Ashley.

"Jodie Marks and Wilma Jonson." Mrs Benson started.

"Oh my God! She was being serious!" Paige carried on.

"Martin Dupeloski and Zoe Hurman.

Gabrielle Daniels and Mary Sylvaman.

Ashley Davies-"

I hitched a breath hoping that she was my partner. Ashley over at me with hope in her eyes. She bit her lip and took my hand under the table.

"Paige Pullen."

No! No way! Oh my Gosh! Not Paige and Ashley! They can't!

Ashley squeezed my hand and went with Paige to sit at their new seats, leaving me with a fear stricken face. I looked around at the rest of the class and cringe at them.

"Oh my Gosh! Ash! We're together as partners. I couldn't ask for a better partner. I really couldn't! Could you?"

Ashley looked at me and smiled. I think I know that the answer to Paige's question is yes. And it's me! Yay! I relaxed a bit as I knew she didn't want Paige either.

"Josephine Harrington and Spencer Carlin." I looked up at my name and notice Josephine looking at me and she waved. Wow! She doesn't look like a psycho at all. She looks pretty cute. I think that she may make up for my disappointment. I might actually be looking forward to these lab partners.

"Hey Spencer." Josephine smiled as I made my way over to her.

"Hey Josephine." I smile back.

"Oh, you can call me Jo. Josephine sounds so formal. And it's so long and draining."

"Um thanks. Call me Spence." I offer politely.

"Cool. So lab partner? I wonder what that entails."

Okay so Josephine has only been here for a couple of weeks so she doesn't understand yet anything about Mrs Benson. I guess we will both learn a bit about one another (and I'm excited) and a bit about Mrs Benson.

"I don't know."

After a few moments, Mrs Benson began the lesson.

"Okay. So lab partners. As lab partners you will be expected and required to sit and work together in science lessons. I also expect you to complete assignments together and that includes meeting up outside of school hours. So maybe you should get each other's email and phone number."

"Um Spence." I looked up next to me. Jo is holding out a piece of paper. "I wrote down my email and phone number for you."

"Oh thanks Jo." I take it from her and give her my own.

She smiled. I could see her teeth. She had a really cute smile.

After class, I met up again with Ashley, oh, and Paige of course.

"I can't believe you haven't changed your email address!"

Ashley looked shy. Now I think about her email address I start to understand.

ash_bunny86

"Yeah, I never changed it." Ashley says quietly.

Paige looks at me. "I gave her that! I created it! Do you get it Spencer?"

I nod. Oh yeah, I get it. I always thought it was cute of Ashley to have referred to herself as a bunny and her year of birth, but never knew it was the work of an ex-girlfriend.

"Ashley, Paige. I'll see you later." I say as I run off to maths class before either of them could notice the tears threatening to spill.

I hear footsteps behind me and Ashley calling my name. But I'm too upset to stop or care.

Damn! Spence, why are you so upset? You know why. Paige is rubbing her past relationship with Ashley in your face. That's why.

After maths class – which was a blur (literally, I had been crying as I approached the room and spent the rest of the lesson still teary eyed) I sat down for lunch and I heard Ashley and Paige laughing in the distance. I took a look at them and saw them make their way over to my table.

Ashley took the seat next to me as Paige took a phone call. She scooted close to me.

"Hey Spence. Are you okay? I was really worried about you."

"Hey Ash. I'm fine. I'm great. How's Paige?"

Ashley doesn't answer me. She takes my hand and gently rubs gentle circles around the top of my knuckles. "Spence, I love you."

She leans in and kisses me quickly on my lips. I was so shocked. I nearly missed it. Ashley blushed when I look at her.

"Ash." I smile at her. "I love you too." I circle my arms around her waist and she lifts her arms up to my neck and we embrace lovingly.

Now I am certain of our love and know that she won't leave me for Paige. We stay like this until we hear Paige join us. Ashley and I greet her and we begin to eat lunch and talk about Mrs Benson and her weirdness.

I was calm all through lunch – Ashley held my hand.

**What do you think of her after this chapter? Different or the same? What about Ashley's attitude to Paige? Hope to hear your thoughts! =) x**


	18. Saturday Morning Without Ashley

**A/N Some really cool insights into Paige's character! Thank you!**

Well

Well

Well.

Here I am on a Saturday morning and the time is 8:30am and I'm standing in front of my mirror. An innocent enough act to be standing in front of the mirror.

But

Oh no! That's too easy.

I'm naked.

Yep, I'm naked.

I'm checking myself out!

Oh no, there's no Ashley to seen.

I know! I should only get naked when Ashley is around.

So no, to my sadness Ashley is not here.

No. She is with Paige.

Yeah I know. With Paige.

Yeah, so that's kind of why I'm checking my naked body out. Just making sure all my bits are still hot and Paige has no chance of taking Ashley because Ashley knows that I have a much better body.

I actually saw Ashley half an hour ago. Yeah, I know – how sweet – she came to make sure I was 100% with her going to meet with Paige.

And yeah, we also made out – in my room of course- she also assured me that she will join us for lunch tomorrow after church. Yay! Then she left making sure I knew who her heart belongs to.

Me! Yay! I love her!

But my self-esteem has taken a fall due to Paige's arrival.

I'm really looking forward to tomorrow! I can't wait to have Ashley all to myself!

But looking forward to today; I'm having lunch with my brother Glen.

Yeah I know, Glen. Weird.

He asked me to lunch when Sophie declined since she's out of town this weekend. I'm really looking forward to some quality time with him.

I look at the clock and notice that its 9:30am and I should probably start to get ready – I am satisfied with my nakedness.

Okay so its 10:30am and I'm showered – freshly shaven, hair washed, moisture and dressed. I'm now attempting to plait my hair – I manage to stuff it up and I just pull it up into a ponytail.

As the clock ticks over to 10:45am, Glen taps his knuckles across my door.

"Hey sis. You nearly ready?"

"Yep. I'll be out in 5 minutes." I smile at him.

"Cool." He left me to get my bag packed and I came down the stairs as the clock strikes 11. I'm kind of nervous. Ashley would have been in Paige's company for an hour now.

"Spence, let's go." I hear Glen's voice shake me out of my thoughts.

I met him at the door. He looks at me. "Hey, you look really nice Spence." He smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Glen." I smile, returning his hug.

We head out the door and drive off in his car.

I can't seem to get Ashley out of my head. I wonder what they are doing now?

As if reading my mind, I get a text from Ashley.

_Hey gorgeous. I cant stop thinkin about u. Is that etiquette when catchin up w/ frends? What r u doing? I love u. Ash xx_

I smile. Trust Ashley to ask me about etiquette.

I send back:

_Baby. Wat am I doing? Thinkin about u of course! & no I don't think its etiquette, but I don't mind at all ;) im havin lunch with Glen. I love u 2. Spence xox_

Glen announces that we are at our destination and I look up to see our lunch is at IHOP – yep that's right the – International House of Pancakes. Cool! We used to come here as kids.

"Like where we are Spence?" Glen asked smiling.

He obviously made an effort to try to connect with me, especially bringing me to a place where we had so many happy and great memories.

"I love it Glen." I beam at him. I did, I genuinely did.

We walked into the restaurant and I ordered the chocolate chip pancakes- my traditional order. Yes I know – I've had it every time since I was ? It's my favourite.

We sat down after Glen had ordered – double blueberry pancakes. He's had everything on the menu. I think he's going through it a 2nd time.

"So Spencer." Glen started after we both began to eat.

"Mmmm….?" I mumbled. He chose the exact moment to talk when I had taken a large bite of my pancakes.

"I'm glad that you have made lots of friends since we moved here. Especially Ashley. She seems to be a good influence on you." Glen was talking quite brotherly to me. He hasn't done this since I was 7.

"Yeah, Ashley's great. I'm so glad that I have someone I can rely on." I looked at him. "I'm glad you like her."

Glen smiled at me. "She's a great friend to you Spence. Whoever protects and cares for my sister, I love them for that."

I smiled warmly. I had a feeling that tomorrow when I reveal to Glen and my mum about Ashley and I, that Glen will at least accept it.

"Thanks Glen. What about Sophie?" I ask, changing the subject. "She seems really nice. She may even sort your immaturity out." I playfully nudged him. "No really she seems great!" I say seriously.

"She is Spence. She's great. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Glen was beaming. He looked really happy **(A/N Glen is a few years older in this story, her about 22 – Spencer is about 17) **

"Wow! Glen, that's so cool. I didn't realise how serious it was!"

"It is really serious. I'm so in love with her. So what do you think?"

"I think it's great! When are you going to ask her Glen?"

"Maybe in the next month; after I ask her parents for their blessing.

Wow! Okay! My brother asking for permission to marry a girl. I thought I'd never see the day.

"Wow! Glen! That's so amazing! What about Mum and Dad's renewal wedding thing?"

"Yeah well, I'll wait until that's all over before the actual big day."

"I'm so proud of you. You are really starting to mature and grow up." I sincerely say.

"Thanks Spence."

We sat in silence for the remainder of the meal. I felt my phone vibrate. A message from Ashley.

_Hey baby, I'm thinking about u. I hope u r havin a gr8 time with Glen. I'll be finishd w/ Paige at 4:30 – can I call u_ at ? I love u with all my heart. Ash xx

I smile. She never has to ask to call me.

_Hey Ash, im havin fun. I hope ur havin fun 2. Call me at 7 – u nvr hav 2 ask. I love u 2 w/ all my soul. Xx Spence. _

I looked at the time and noticed that it had already hit 1:20.

We left IHOP and Glen suggested we go somewhere else and I agree.

We ended up at the movies. "What do you want to see Spence?"

"How about 'Tomorrow, when the war began'?" I suggest.

"Sure Spence. Anything from the candy bar?"

"A medium popcorn and coke. Thanks Glen."

We got our tickets and our refreshments and had 5 minutes left till the start of the movie.

"Spencer, I'm really proud of you. I'm really proud that you are doing so well."

"Thanks Glen."

Once the movie finished – it was really good. That girl from Neighbours, Caitlin Stacey is a great actress – we made our way home. It was 5:10 by the time we got home Mum was cooking roast chicken.

At 6 we all sat down and said grace and began eating. After dinner, I went up to Glen's room and thanked him for an awesome day.

"I had heaps of fun Glen."

"So did I Spence. We should do it again sometime soon."

"We should. Goodnight Glen." I closed his door and walked to my bedroom, and waited for my beloved to call.

At 7:08, I still hadn't heard from Ashley and I started to get concerned. I always allow 15 minutes in case she was having a shower or having dinner.

While I waited I began to do the reading for my history class.

It got to 7:40 and I still hadn't heard from Ashley and I was definitely worried.

It hit 8:10, when I heard my phone ring. It was Ashley. I felt a breath of relief leave my body.

"Ash, baby, are you okay?" I answer the phone.

"Hi Spencer. Ashley's fine. She's just a little drunk. She passed out about 6:30."

"What!" Yes I was angry. "Paige, what the hell? Why was she drinking?"

"Oh, I totally take responsibility. I challenged her and you know she can never pass up a challenge." Paige laughed.

Okay, well I'm not laughing. I can't believe it took me this long to start to spew in my head that she was still with Ashley. Ashley told me that she would be finished by 4:30.

Why did Ashley continue to hang with her?

"So Paige, did you challenge Ashley around 4?" I thought Ashley would have told Paige that she wanted to finish by 4:30 and Paige would have done everything in her power to keep her from leaving.

"Yeah, I think around them. That would have given her enough time to down the alcohol needed to pass out before 6:30."

Okay so now I was beyond angry.

"Paige, you tell Ashley to call the moment she comes to." And with that I hung up, not allowing the angry tears to spill until I lay down on my bed.

For the first time since I met Ashley I cried myself to sleep.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions?**


	19. Sunday  Explanations

Well I didn't hear from Paige or Ashley all night. After the extremely fantastic day with my brother Glen, I find out that my girlfriend's ex-girlfriend had challenged to a drinking contest and therefore resulting in her passing out.

I was upset that I couldn't speak to Ashley before bed. I got over it though because I was seeing her today and I was looking forward to that time alone with her. I could even manage to sit through church. I was so happy and excited.

Well after the homily or sermon or whatever you want to call it, I was happy because I know that usually after that the Eucharist follows and Concluding Rite is near, so that we may get out and spread the word and goes so fast it's like lightning.

Well! Not today! No not for Spencer, who wants it to go fast so that she can meet her girlfriend and perform homosexual acts with her. Yeah, so I've come to the conclusion that this is why it isn't going so fast. Because I'm a homo and the Church wish for me not to be. So once again the Church wins. Well the battle, not the war.

So I'm now sitting in the car screaming at my mother in my head to hurry up so that Ashley can come for lunch. I swear she is doing this on purpose. Both my mother and the Church are against me. They want to keep me away from my gorgeous girlfriend. Yeah, the same one who passed out yesterday due to a drinking challenge by her ex.

Yeah! I'm mad at her!

I can't believe that I nearly let her breath-taking beauty overtake my anger. So I finally see my mother come to the car and she gets in and we drive off.

We are home before 12. Mum goes to cook lunch and I text Ashley to let her know that she can now come over.

So I'm now running around making sure all the rooms that Ashley will enter is clean. My room, the living room and the kitchen.

I smile when I hear the doorbell. I look at myself in the mirror and I looked hot, if I do say so myself – for Ashley of course.

I run down the stairs, smiling so hard; but then I remember I'm supposed to be mad at her. So how am I supposed to answer the door? Angry? Happy? – to see her alive or just to see her? - Neutral – like I don't care?

I settle for a small smile – with what I hope show disappointment, but I'm also glad to see her.

I run to the door, eager to see her and open the door.

I open the door and my face slowly drops as I saw what's waiting for me on my front step.

Ashley looking hot in a 'feminie' summer dress, holding a bunch of flowers.

Oh My God! I think my body just had a party in its southern regions.

"Hey Spence." Ashley smiles, holding out the bunch of flowers for me to take. I place them on the stand next to me. She steps forward and kisses my cheek.

"Hi Ash." I compose myself. I let her in as I hold the door open.

"Yeah, hi Spence." I hear another voice from behind Ashley as she walks in.

"Um… hi Paige." I say deadpan.

Okay. Really? Paige? Why me? Do the gods hate me that much?

I am still in shock standing at the door. I feel someone touch my arm. I look to see Ashley standing there with a torn look on her face.

I shut the door and say through my teeth. "We need to talk."

"I know." She whispers.

I drag her up the stairs. We don't say anything until the door of my bedroom is shut.

"One sec." I dial my home number. "Mum? Yeah, Ashley and I are upstairs. We will be down in 20 minutes. Paige is the girl Ashley came with." I gave Ashley a look as I said this. She hung her head. "Bye Mum."

I don't say anything for a few moments as I pace the room.

"You promised Ashley! You promised that today would be just us! I was going to tell my family about us! Do you understand how important that is?"

"Sp-"

"Ashley? Seriously! Paige? God! You know how I feel about her!" I start to cry. I can't believe that I've started to cry in front of Ashley!

"Spence, please don't cry."

I whip my head up so fast, I think I may have caused whiplash. "How can I not Ashley? I allow you to go out with Paige yesterday and I wait for –"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ashley looks angry now. "You _allowed_ me to go Spencer?"

"Well yeah. You asked me if you could go and I said yes; then you badgered me making sure it was okay."

"I don't have to get your permission every time I want to go out with someone who isn't you!" Ashley snaps at me.

"Ashley. I know that! I don't expect you to ask every time. But with Paige, maybe you do. Last night, I was so worried because you didn't call. When Paige rang to tell me you were passed out from drinking too much, I was angry. But you know what? Today allowed me to look beyond that. Some us time. That excited me. And now with Paige here, I see that isn't going to happen." I start crying again.

"Spence." Ashley gently put a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry; I don't know what brought me to bring Paige here today. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry you were so worried. All I think about is protecting you and I didn't think about you and your feelings last night. I also didn't want you to worry about me going out with Paige. Also just remember, she is just a friend after all."

"And an ex who still has feelings for you." I say trembling.

"I love you. I'm _in _love with you Spence."

I look up at Ashley and I see the sincerity in her face. "I love you too Ash." I say softly.

"See Spence? That's all that matters. Paige isn't going to take me away from you. I'm yours."

I nod my head. I'm too worried to say something. I lean in to kiss her and when I capture her lips, its heaven! I can't believe how much I missed those lips!

Ashley breaks our kiss. "Don't let Paige being here stop you from holding my hand under the table."

I smile. "I won't."

We continue kissing until my mother calls us for lunch.

"Let's go babe." I say taking her hand.

"Next week love." Ashley says.

"What?" I say confused.

"We will tell them next Saturday. Over lunch."

"Okay Ash." I nod and smile as I realise what she is talking about. "I love you."

"Love you too." She kisses me and we head down to lunch.

**A/N Okay so I know I've been a bit slack, but I'm nearly up to the crux ... I'm writing as I go as that's why the delay... should have next chapter up in the next 2 days. **

**Keep smiling =)**


	20. With or Without You

**A/N I'm sorry for the delay... my laptop battery decided to die on me ... well have another update in a day or so. **

"Paige was just telling us, Ashley, that you spent the night over at her house and you asked her along for lunch." My mum says as we sit down for lunch.

I cringe. Ashley gives me a loving look and mouths; 'I love you.'

She gently takes my hand under the table.

"I did Mrs Carlin. I hope that you don't mind."

"No, not at all. The more the merrier; and please call me Paula."

I smile at Ashley.

"Arthur, shall I say grace?"

"Sure honey."

Ashley and I link hands – and intertwine our fingers.

"Dear Lord, Please bless these people as we share food together and may each of us be strengthened because of your love. Amen."

"Amen." We say in unison.

As we eat, I slowly start to drag my hand up Ashley's thigh, taking her dress up along with it. I place my hand on the inside of her thigh. I see her squirm. I smirk.

I continue further. After a few seconds I come into contact with a warm centre. More like Ashley's shaven pussy. She has no underwear on.

I gasp. I can see Ashley smirk out the corner of my eye. She winks. I start to choke on my potato.

"Spencer, honey are you okay?" My mother shoots me a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum." I say as I withdraw my hand from Ashley to wipe my mouth and have a sip of my water.

Ashley leans over. "You should continue you know. I'm so wet for you."

Okay, so I think I may choke again – but then I think I'm also starting to drip in arousal. I pretend to drop my fork under the table and go under to view Ashley in all her glory.

I take a long lick up her slit.

"Ashley, are you okay?" My father asks. I smirk, thinking of her squirming and how odd it must look.

"Uh. Yeah. OH MY GOD! Yeah I am."

"Yeah, Ash are you okay?" I ask when I have rejoined the family. She just glares at me.

"Mmmm…. Yummy." I say licking my lips. I wink at her.

I can her breathing heavily next to me.

"Mr and Mrs Carlin, can Spencer and I be excused?"

"Of course Ashley." My mother says. Ashley drags me upstairs.

When we are in my room, she secures her lips to mine.

"That was really hot Spence."

I nod in agreement. "Well, you shouldn't have come without underwear." I kiss her again.

"I wanted you to do that you know." She leaned in to kiss me. I dodge her.

"Really? With Paige here as well Ash? Or did she already take you in the car?"

I turn around and sit on my bed. I feel Ashley take the place beside me.

"Spencer, I'm really sorry. I thought because you knew her it would be okay."

"Well it wasn't Ashley! Today was about us! Not me being worried about you and Paige!"

"I'm sorry Spencer." She gently sweeps a piece of stray hair that fell on my face behind my ear. "I love you."

"I do too – you need to show me you love me though; and bringing your ex." I look at Ashley who looks ready to correct me. "Ashley, she is your ex, to my parents lunch isn't showing me that. Bringing her here looks like you don't care about my feelings toward her, and you know I don't like her. I'm jealous Ash."

"Spencer. You have no reason to be jealous of Paige. Believe me. I love you."

"I don't know if you do." I sigh and turn away from her.

"What? Spencer? Of course I do!"

Knock! Knock!

Just at the wrong time, Paige lets herself into my room.

"Ashley? We need to go. Glen has to go with Arthur to choose the renewal of vows location. "

Ashley looks at me. "Goodbye Spencer."

I feel Ashley get off the bed and see her make her way toward the door where Paige is still standing, obviously looking on at the scene in front of her.

"Thanks for having me here Spencer." Paige says.

"Sure." I mumble. I hear them leave my bedroom and a few moments later I hear them drive away from my house.

Did I just lose Ashley? To Paige? Did I care that she's not a part of my life anymore?

I found out an hour later, when Ashley rang me.

"Hello?"

"I love you so much that I'm asking you out on a date. Paige free." Ashley greeted me.

"Oh wow! I start sarcastically. "A Paige free date shows me that you love me."I heard her sigh. "Ashley! Every date should be Paige free. That's not how you show me that you love me! I love you too much to let you crush my heart."

"Okay, I get it. I won't crush your heart. Just let me wine and dine you tonight. I'll make it up to you."

I sigh and I ponder her invitation and I give in because like I said I love her too much.

So half an hour later, I am for Ashley to pick me up.

I run to the door as soon as I hear her ring the doorbell.

When she sees me and only me, she steps forward and wraps me in a big hug – and a few kisses.

"I love you." She produces a large bouquet of roses.

"Oh Ash!" I gush. I bring her in for another kiss.

"Let's go gorgeous." She says as she takes my hand and leads me to the car. We arrive at the Blue Shrimp 10 minutes later and I am amazed at how much Ashley is trying to impress me.

She held my seat out for me; made sure I got the best champagne in the restaurant. Okay so I'm not impressed much by the money she is splurging – because it was never about the money – and how considerate and gentle she is being.

My phone decides to ring just as we are enjoying our mains.

"Take it Spence." Ashley says.

"I'll be just a minute."

I get up from the table and go to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer. It's Josephine. From school?"

"Yeah. How are you Jo?"

"I'm great Spence. I was just calling you to ask if you would like to come to my house on Tuesday afternoon to work on the project?" She asked sounding nervous.

"Um sure Jo. Sounds great! Let me know your address on Monday- well tomorrow." I smile.

"Sure Spence. Have a great night."

"You too Jo. Bye."

"Bye Spencer." I hang up.

Wow! She is so cute! It sounds like she was nervous.

I walk back to very nervous looking Ashley.

"Is everything okay Spencer?"

"Yeah it is. It was Jo from school. I'm going to her place on Tuesday afternoon."

"Oh cool." She looks down at her food.

"Ash, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" She forced a smile.

"Something's wrong Ash." I frowned.

"Yeah. Well, Paige is actually here." She mumbled.

"What?" I get angry.

"Yeah, she's been here the whole time. She is actually staying at my place while her mum is away." Ashley blushes.

"Well! You could have left her at home Ashley!" I stand up ready to leave.

"You told me that this was Paige free." I start to walk out.

"No Spencer. Just wait. I need to explain."

I stop and turn to face her. "What? What could possibly say to make me stay with you?"

"Maybe I can answer that." Paige comes into view.

"Meet Paul. Paul is my date tonight." Paige signal to a guy that is sitting at a table by himself.

"Ashley did leave me at home. I had no idea that she was going to take you to the Blue Shrimp. So it's not Ashley's fault I'm here Spencer." Paige confidently tells me.

I look at Ashley, who just nods at me.

"I think I've had it for tonight." I say and walk out of into the cold air. I start to walk toward the taxi stand.

"Don't Spencer." Ashley whispers behind me.

"Don't what Ashley? Don't leave you? Don't break up with you? What?" I snap at her.

"Don't leave me." I see tears in her eyes.

It's done Ashley. You broke my heart so many times. All because of Paige – whose feelings you put before mine. I hope you're happy that she wrecked us. I'm sure she is pretty happy with herself."

I pause and continue this time in a softer voice. "I never told my parents about us. I was so proud to be your girlfriend. You were supposed to help me tell them today at lunch. You let me down. You never even asked if Paige could come to lunch at my parent's house. I loved you so much that I kept giving you chances and you broke my heart every time. It's over Ashley. I will always love you and my heart will be heavy every time I see you with Paige, but I will get over it. I'll find that someone who will be the one who will treat my right."

'Spence. Please don't do this." Ashley pleads me.

"No Ashley. I need to." And with that I hopped into the taxi that had just pulled up to the kerb. "I love you."

I still loved Ashley. I did. I just needed to make her see that until Paige was aware of our relationship and respected our privacy and stay out of Ashley's life, I couldn't be with her. I couldn't deal with the ex following us around.

You're with me right?


	21. Panic Attacks

**A/N Okay, so past dialogue is in italics. You will get a double update today- all thanks to your reviews! **

I woke up this morning in a cold sweat. Today was the first day I would see Ashley at school since our fight and break up.

I looked at my phone. 1 text message from Ashley.

'Hey im givin Paige a lift 2 schl. Do u wnt one 2?'

No! I wanted to scream. Does she not get it?

I sent back a simple response; 'No thnx.'

I went downstairs and asked Glen if I could get a lift with him when he drops Clay to school.

"No Ashley? My mother asked.

"No, no Ashley." I replied.

As we pulled up to school, I remember me and Ashley's routine before first class and I sighed.

I walked into science class and saw at our desk Jo, as per usual.

I could see Paige and Ashley laughing over the experiment that we were supposed to be doing.

"Hi Jo." I say as I approach her. I take the empty seat next to her. "I'm looking forward to coming over." I really was.

"Cool. I hope you have picked a topic, because I'm afraid I haven't." She looked scared.

"No Jo, that's fine. Let's just pick it now." I laugh to try to make her feel comfortable. She joins in.

After some harmless flirting and picking a topic for our project – is fresh or frozen vegetables better for your health – the bell rings. I lean in to hug Jo and she blushes but hugs me back.

I could feel Ashley looking at me. I smile, say goodbye to Jo and walk past Ashley.

I head into history class and I have a sudden panic attack. Who am I supposed to sit with? I always sat with Ashley. That's when I look and see a smiling face waving me over – Mikayla.

I make my way over to her. I sit down and flash her a grateful smile.

"I figure you would need a seat. You don't like her do you?" She asked, pointing to Paige as she and Ashley strode into class.

"No, not particularly." I reply.

"Well, apparently Ashley does. They used to go out in the 8th grade before Paige moved away."

"So I heard." I decide I don't want to hear of their past so I change the subject. "Mikayla. Do you mind if I sit with you in history for the rest of the semester?"

"Yeah, sure Spencer. And how about English as well?"

Oh. I nearly forgot. Ashley and Paige were in my English class too.

"I would really appreciate that Mikayla."

"Cool." She smiled.

Well, I got through history class barely looking over at Ashley – okay, three times- but can you blame me? The green-eyed monster has come out. And no, not in that way.

As lunch was fast approaching, I had another small panic attack about where I was supposed to sit. Then I though why am I letting Ashley get to me? Why doesn't she make the effort and move? Why am I the one giving up all my regular seats?

So as lunch arrives I find myself at my usual table. A few moments later I am joined by Josephine, Mikayla and Ryan – Mikayla's boyfriend.

"Hey Spence. We thought you could use some company." Jo smiles at me.

"Yeah, that would be great guys." I smile at each of them.

"So, Spencer, why aren't you with Ashley anymore. Not in class or at lunch?" Ryan asked.

"Um well, we had a fight about Paige."

"Oh, the superbitch." He asked.

I laughed. "That'll be the one."

"Not that I like her or anything, but why?"

"She thought that she could take Ashley away from me. She just ruined all of our plans.

"Yeah, they were dating before you came. Paige broke Ashley's heart though. I don't see why she would want to be associated with Paige again." Jo said.

"Well Ashley was not completely over Paige when she was dumped." Mikayla contributed.

"Yeah, rumour has it that she still loves Paige." Ryan finished.

They all looked at me.

"Don't feel bad Spence. You have us." Jo smiled.

I laughed. "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

As they continued to talk between themselves, I started to wonder if what they had just said is true. Did Ashley still love Paige? If she did, then she made a great convincing argument when she said she was in love with me.

How dare she fiddle around with my emotions! I think maybe I'm just like her. I love Ashley; I still have feelings for her. However I'm willing to find someone else to love because she broke my heart. The same heart I gave her on our first date. This is exactly what Ashley had done. Paige broke her heart but she was determined that she would find someone else to love. That's when I came into the picture.

"_We broke up 2 months ago though…Spencer it's over, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I swear"_ This is what Ashley had said when I first saw the picture of her and Paige.

If it didn't mean anything after 2 months then why did she still have their picture up there? I know why, because she still had feelings for her.

"_I haven't been able to take it down because we were together for so long."_ I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Mikayla asked me as she noticed my tears.

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom. See you in 5th period?" I grab my stuff and head out of the cafeteria and run straight into the bathroom.

I stop suddenly as I see two people in the middle of the room – kissing.

It was Ashley and Paige.

"How dare you!" I screech at her.

They both break apart when they hear me.

"Spence." Ashley looks at me in disbelief.

"How dare you Ashley!" My tears are uncontrollably flowing now.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" Paige smirks at me.

"Oh no! I think the question is what are you doing here?"

"I'm kissing my girlfriend Ashley." I hear Paige chuckle,

I hear the bathroom door open. Jo appears and steps in cautiously.

"Is everything alright Spence?" She asks.

"Yeah, let's go Jo." I lead the way out.

We continue walking a bit up the hallway in silence, until we reach an empty classroom.

"So Spence. Do you want to tell me what happened in there? You don't have to, but I'm a very good listener."

"Thanks Jo." I sigh and lean my head against her shoulder. I feel her blush and I smile.

"Jo." I take a deep breath. "I'm gay." I hold my breath waiting for her reaction.

"I thought so Spence." She replied quietly.

"You did?" I ask shocked, taking my head off her shoulder to look at her.

"Yeah. The way you look at Ashley, you like her. By the way you spoke at lunch. I knew that you were in a relationship with her. You were the jealous girlfriend." She giggles. "And you have every right to be. When Paige wants something, she usually does everything to get it."

I look at her, still in shock. Wow! Jo knows much more than she lets on.

"I didn't want to say anything to you about it. It was your decision to tell me or not to tell me. I respect that." She takes a moment to let it sink in. "I guess then, that I should tell you something too Spencer." I look at her quizzically. "I'm also gay." I'm shocked and then I smile at her and nod loving how she trusts me with this.

"And Spencer, I like you."


	22. Confessions

**A/N Here's your double update. Its a bit short - but here it is! Enjoy! =)**

"_And Spencer, I like you."_

I look at Jo in disbelief.

"I like you too Jo." I smile.

"No Spencer. I mean I really like you. I have a –"She blushes. "I have a crush on you."

I am gobsmacked!

I can't believe that Jo has a crush on me.

"Wow Jo. I don't know what to say." I suddenly felt really awkward.

"It's ok Spence. I know how you feel you about Ashley."

"Yeah but she broke my heart."

"I know."

"I found her kissing Paige in the bathroom." I started to cry again.

"Really? I can't stand you heart being broken and your feelings being hurt."

I looked at Jo and she looked almost angry. It was sweet that she felt that way.

"Jo." I start to say. "I think you are sweet, you're cute, you're pretty, and you're a wonderful friend for wanting to protect me. I think I may have feelings for you. You make me feel safe and I get a warm feeling around when I'm around you. But can you give me couple of days before I figure out my true feelings and what they mean to me?"

"You don't have to return the feelings Spencer. I was just letting you know for piece of mind."

"Jo, since I was chosen as your lab partner, I found you cute and pretty – so it's all true. I'm not making anything up to make you feel better or to make you feel uncomfortable. I just need a day or so to clear my head." I smile at her reassuringly.

"Okay Spence." She smiles back.

A few minutes later, I hear the end of lunch bell rang and I stand up and pull Jo up with me. I pull her in for a hug and tell her thanks. I walk her to class and then I walk to my own class- English. I sit down next to Mikayla.

"Hey Spencer. Everything okay?"

I lower my voice. "I found Ashley kissing Paige in the bathroom."

"Oh. I guess they are back on." She replied.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

I didn't say anything else to her about Ashley nor did I say anything about Jo. Nor did Mikayla ask.

Ashley and Paige weren't seen in all of class. I guess they snuck off home to get reacquainted.

After school, I headed home with Clay and went to bed straight after dinner.

I sat on my bed for a while thinking of all that happened today.

My mind wandered to Jo. I can't believe she admitted to having feelings for me. More shockingly I can't believe she caught on about Ashley and me.

Did I like her? I knew that from the minute I met her that I thought she was cute, so that was all true. But what else did I think about her?

I think I did like her. She made me feel safe, feel tingling inside when she is near me. Maybe tomorrow at her place I will confirm my feelings. I have a feeling that I could come to date this girl. But would I feel everything that I did with Ashley with her? Or will she just be the rebound girl?

I guess I will just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.


	23. Jo's Place

**A/N So, I know some of you are annoyed right now but stick with this story for a few more chapters... I promise it'll be worth it. **

**For all you Spashley lovers - just hang on with these next chapters... I can assure you I am a BIG Spashley fan so I don't want to write a story hating them. **

**Anyway... thanks for the reviews ... much love =)**

"Mum, I'm going to Jo's today after school." I yell as I run out the door to Glen's waiting car.

"Okay, have fun Spencer." She yells back as I close the door.

I find that Jo, Mikayla and Ryan are waiting for me at the front steps.

"Hey guys." I say as I wave good bye to Glen.

"Hey Spence." They say.

"We thought you may need us to be your permanent posse from now on." Mikayla smiles at me.

"I love you guys!" I laugh and pull them into a group hug.

As soon as we are out of earshot, I pull Mikayla to the side.

"I have something to tell you Mikayla."

"Okay Spence."

"I'm gay and I had a relationship with Ashley. That's why I am not with her anymore and why I was so upset yesterday." Wow! It's getting easier to tell people.

"Okay Spence. I get it. I don't mind." She gives me a smile. "Jo's gay and I don't care. She actually has a crush on you."

"Yeah I know."

"You and Ashley huh? It all makes sense now." She chuckles. Then she turns serious. "I'm sorry about her and Paige, Spencer."

"That's okay Mikayla. Thank you for being there for me. Oh can you tell Ryan about what we just spoke about. I just want him to be in the know and not left out."

"Sure Spence." She gives me a hug. "I'll support you with Ashley and any other girl you like or go out with."

I smile. I'm glad I've made some great friends.

By the time lunch came around, I had so much fun with Mikayla and Jo in class that I didn't even let Ashley's presence in the room get to me. Ryan was at our usual table and I went over and we started eating, waiting for the rest of our group – well Jo and Mikayla- to arrive.

"So Mikayla told me about you Spencer. I'm also here to support you. I never liked Paige. I can't believe she took Ashley away from you."

He leant his hand across the table and patted my arm. I had tears in my eyes- happy tears – that I had supportive friends.

"Thank you so much Ryan. It means a lot to me."

"Sure. That's what friends are for right?" He smiled.

"Yep." I smile back.

And with that, Mikayla and Jo make their way over. Ryan and I share a special look and I realise that I need to let go of Ashley.

"Spence, this is my car!" Jo yells as I am looking around the carpark for Jo.

I look at her red four wheel drive and I smile. It's a great car.

I jump in the front seat and we are about to drive off just as I hear Ashley call my name. Jo looks at me in fear, probably thinking I may have heard Ashley and that I would want to go with her.

"Are you okay Jo?" I ask.

"Yeah, did you hear Ashley calling you?"

"Yeah I did, but I'm here with you and I can't let her try to explain anything to me." I reach over the gearstick and take her hand in mine. "I'm with you now." I smile as she blushes and looks down at our joined hands.

We reach her house and I gently remove my hand from hers and get out of the car. I follow her up the path to her front door. We step into her house and I am shocked at how beautiful her house is.

I am greeted to an army of people.

"I'm sorry Spencer. This is my family. My very large family."

I smile. "It's okay Jo."

"So this is my mum and dad." The two oldest members of the family wave at me. "My 2 older sisters; Katie and Regina." One smiles, one frowns. Odd. "My 3 older brothers; Christian, Martin and Derrick." I have a feeling I'm going to forget everyone's name. My younger brother Patrick and 2 younger sisters; Samantha and Avril." I look over at 3 children playing over by a large toy box. They come over when Jo calls their names.

"Everyone this is Spencer."

"Hi Spencer." Some reply – I notice the frowning girl and she gives me a dirty look.

I laugh and hear her younger siblings join in.

Jo's little sister Avril – I think it is – says to me. "We've heard a lot about you Spencer."

I see Jo go red immediately.

"Samantha!" Oops, it wasn't Avril.

"It's okay Jo."

"Let's go upstairs Spence." She suggests.

"Okay, nice to meet you everyone." I yell down the stairs.

Once we are in her room, Jo starts apologising continuously.

"It's okay Jo."

She suddenly stops rambling when she realises how close I am to her.

"I take it they know that you are gay?" I ask.

"Yeah, they do and they know about my crush on you and they knew that you were coming over today." She blushes.

I take this opportunity to gently take her hands in mine again.

"You are so cute." I whisper. She blushes.

I don't know what came over me but at that moment I knew I was over Ashley and that I was standing in front of an amazing girl who had feelings for me and who would protect me. So I did the first thing that came into my mind.

I leant in and kissed her.

I knew that I couldn't allow Ashley to stop me from seeing other people and I couldn't stop the feelings I had for Jo since I broke up with Ashley.

At that moment I knew what was going to be. I am now dating Josephine. I am Josephine's girlfriend. Josephine is my girlfriend.

I pulled back gently. Jo still had her eyes closed. I leaned my forehead against hers – our breath mingled.

"Let's try this Jo. I'm willing to go out with you if you let me."

I waited for her to respond.

She did.

With a kiss.


	24. With Jo

**A/N Short one for now... it's getting there =)**

"So I guess this will change a lot of things."

"Yeah, it probably will. But I wouldn't change it for the world." I say.

"Neither would I." She sighed and leant back against me. I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Spencer?"

"Mmm…?"

"Would you like to go on a real date? To maybe a club? I know of a great open mica place that is open on Friday night."

"I don't sing Jo." I chuckle.

"That's okay. We can watch other drunken loonies attempt to sing."

"Sure sounds great. Pick me up at 7 on Friday?"

"Sure."

"Jo should we start on our project?"

"Yeah, we should but I want to stay like this." She turns in my arms and pouted. I kissed the pout off her lips.

"I know but we are going to fail if we never do it."

"Okay, okay." She gets off me.

She leans in for another kiss before we head to her computer and start to research about vegetables and their nutritional content and value. This was our first part of the research.

It was 5:30 when I suggested she take me home.

"Sure Spence. Let's go."

"I'm so glad I have a girlfriend who can drive." I giggle following her out the front door.

"You are." She laughs as she takes my hand.

I smile and swing it back and forth so cheesy, but I love being wanted.

"Goodnight Spence. Shall I pick you up in the morning?"

"Yes please." I get out of the car.

"Forgetting something Spencer?"

I frown. "Oh right." I give her a kiss and walk toward my house. I sighed.

I hoped that this was going to help me get over Ashley. I really like Jo and I can't help but to feel like I am really starting to love our relationship.


	25. Making Plans

I hear the doorbell ring at 8:04am. Jo was here to pick me up.

"Morning Spence."

"Morning Jo." I lean in for a morning kiss, but not before making sure no one was around.

We got into the car.

"Jo, you know that I haven't come out to anyone but you, Ashley, Paige and Mikayla right?"

"Yeah Spence, I respect that. I can be there for you to tell them if you would like?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

When we got to school, Jo held the door open for me. It was so sweet. I leaned in for another kiss.

"Last one before the end of school." I mumble as I pull her in to me by the collar.

"Yeah, let's make it a good one." Jo closed the gap.

We smashed our lips together in a fierce kiss.

As I pulled back, I opened my eyes and saw Ashley looking on at what just happened.

I smirked at her. She gave me the finger and strode away.

"Wow Spence." Jo says as she recovers.

"I know Jo." I sigh.

I stayed with her through the whole day. I couldn't stop looking at Ashley, who was staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

I kept thinking about how I always felt a spark with Ashley. Truth is I don't feel it with Jo.

Jo planned for Friday night to pick me up at 6 instead. She wants to meet my parents.

"Will you help me tell them on Saturday?" I ask as she drops me home after school/

"I sure will. But why not Friday when I pick you up?"

"Because all hell will break loose and we won't be able to have our first date."

"Oh, right. That makes sense."

I get out and head straight to my bedroom.

I can't get Ashley out of my head. Ashley was my happy place. I thought that after Ashley and I had sex for the first time, that she would going to be mine for life.

She was happy place.

Why did she leave me?

Where did my happy place go?


	26. Happy or Not Happy?

**A/N I know its short... but I can promise you that they start to get longer soon... =)**

After I had thought about where my happy place may have gone, I got a call from my happy place herself, Ashley.

"Hello."

"Hey Spence. How are you?" Ashley says softly.

"I'm fine Ashley. What are you ringing me for?" I ask getting to the point.

"I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm great Ashley, especially after you gave me the finger today at school." I smirk.

"Yeah I'm sorry Spence." Ashley pauses. "Spence, I'm sorry for a lot of things that I've done in the last few days. Can you let me explain?"

"Why? Has Paige left you? Does she not want to be with you anymore?"

"No Spence; she's still here. I just don't feel how I felt when I was with you."

"Oh, so you think that you can just tell me you don't feel good with Paige and you expect me to swoon and come back to you. Well Ashley, you didn't treat me right. You haven't since Paige came. You don't get how I needed to tell my parents about us! Ashley I love you, I really really do, but I can be in your life if Paige is in it too."

"Spencer." Ashley was crying now. "I need you. Please give me another chance."

"I can't Ashley." I sigh. "I'm with Jo now."

"Are you happy Spence?" Ashley asks. "That's all I need to know."

There is a long silence before I hang up.

I lay on my bed and cry.

Why did I still need to love Ashley? I'm with Jo now, I should be happy, but no. I'm not happy.

I'm only happy when I'm with Ashley.

Now I knew that Jo is just the rebound and that is not fair to her.


	27. Open Mic Night

**A/N Okay so I don't like Justin Bieber - but this song I needed to use. I hope you are enjoying the story and much as I am loving writing it! =)**

**Song lyrics in italics**

Friday night came fast. Jo was here at 6 like she said.

I haven't heard from Ashley since Wednesday.

Yes, I've seen Ashley and Paige together, but as Ryan tells me they're just friends. No longer a couple. I smile, hoping that it was a result from our phone call.

My mum and dad adore Jo. I'm so glad that they got on so well with both of my girlfriends.

I took Jo upstairs and she initiated a make out session.

"Spence" She said as we broke apart. "I love you."

Oh!

My!

God!

Noooooo!

I don't love her. I can't say I do either. What do I do? What can I say? I have and will only ever love Ashley.

"Jo, I only just broke up with Ashley. Will you understand if I don't respond to that?"

"Definitely baby." She replied, kissing me again.

Baby? Since when did I become her baby? I'm only Ashley's baby.

Well, I guess we are dating, so what did I expect. It was going to be used sooner or later.

We left at about 6:50 and made our way to Butter – the club.

As it was open mic night, it was pretty crowded and yes, there were already drunk people at 7:10.

"Spence, open mic starts at 7:45. Let's find a table."

I followed her to a table that had just been vacated – that was lucky.

We sat down and Jo started to kiss me – obviously trying to fit in – everyone around us was pashing their dates. Except for one girl, I noticed, who I locked eyes with after we broke apart.

"Spence, the night starts in 10 minutes; I'll get us some drinks. What do you want?"

I tear my eyes away from the girl and turn to answer Jo.

"I'll just have a cranberry juice."

"Um… ok." Jo replied and ran to get the drinks.

I tried to find the girl again but no luck. They guy who owned the club got up and introduced the open mic and a few drunken loonies got up and sang wrong lyrics – like Jo had said.

We were laughing and chatting having a genuinely great time listening to the performances, I forgot about the girl until she got up on stage.

I instantly knew who she was.

Ashley.

I knew I felt a connection with her.

I stared at her and she found my eyes. I felt Jo look over at me. I ignored the look. I could only watch Ashley in awe.

"Heh. Heh." Ashley's nervous words get everyone's attention. She never breaks our eye contact.

"This is for you baby." She winks at me. I'm captivated.

I hear Jo mumble beside me- something about how could Ashley do what she did with Paige and expect me to forgive her.

"_Everybody's laughing in my mind. Rumours spreading bout this other girl."_

I see her smile and blush.

"_Do you do what you did when you did with me? Does she love you the way I can? Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? Cuz baby I didn't."_

She did, but I smile at her encouragingly anyway.

"_That should be me holding your hand, that should be me making you laugh, this is so sad._

_That should be me feeling your kiss that should be me buying you gifts. This is so wrong; I can't go on till you believe that that should be me."_

'I do, I do, I do know that it should be you Ashley! You're the one!' I want to scream at her.

I look over at Jo next to me and wonder maybe she should be one. It would make things so much easier and it would teach Ashley a lesson.

But it's not. It's not Jo; it's Ashley who I love, its Ashley who I want.

I don't know why I didn't let her explain to me at Blue Shrimp. I'm sure if I did then we wouldn't be here right now. Jo wouldn't be here right now. Jo would maybe be with Gabrielle – who I have noticed looks at Jo and seems to have a crush on her. I know, I know, I spot these things. Gabrielle likes Jo and I'm taking away a potential relationship all because I didn't let Ashley explain.

I'm just pulling another innocent girl along for a ride.

I sigh and look back at Ashley as she continues to sing.

"_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes."_

I nod in agreement and Ashley looks close to tears.

"_It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced."_

Ashley is looking right into my soul as she sings this.

Yes, I did replace Ashley with Jo and I'm sorry, it was a feel good thing and I needed to be wanted. It was a brain snap. I really love Ashley.

But to be fair, Ashley also replaced me with Paige; but I still hang my head in shame.

"_Did you think I wouldn't see you out at the movies? What you doing to me? You're taking her where we used to go. And if you're trying to break my heart, its working cuz you know."_

I look at Ashley I could see her emotion as well as hear it. She does love me, she needs me. I need her. My heart is breaking along with her.

"_That should be me holding your hand, that should be me making you laugh, that should be me, this is so sad. That should be me feeling your kiss-"_

I wish she was.

"_- buying you gifts."_ Not about the money Ash.

"_This is so wrong; I can't go on till you believe that that should be me."_

I smile. I don't see Jo anywhere and I didn't feel her get up but I think maybe it's a good thing she is no longer here. I couldn't deal with breaking her heart again. But I am worried about her.

I hear Ashley sing again and I look back at into the eyes that never left me the whole performance.

"_I need to know should I fight for love?" _

Yes, Ashley please fight.

"_Or disarm, it's getting harder to heal, this pain from my heart."_

The pain is coming from my heart too Ash. It's hard for me to heal as well.

"_That should be me holding your hand, making you laugh. This is so sad. That should be me feeling your kiss, buying your gifts. This is so wrong._

_Never should have let you go, I never should have let you go."_

Ashley is forced to stop singing as she erupts in tears.

She runs off the stage into an empty couch and huddles into the fetal position and hugs her knees.

My heart breaks for her. I wish I could just go over to her and hug her. But I know I can't.

I get up from my seat and go over to the guy with a clipboard and ask him if I could sing.

**A/N The song is 'That should be me' by Justin Bieber**


	28. My Turn to Express my Feelings

**A/N First Ashley POV! **

**This was not in original so I hope its good =)**

Okay, Okay, so I fucked up!

I've never cared about anyone else. She does something to me. She makes me care about why I did fuck up.

I know why I care. I broke her heart. I let her down.

Ever since I met Spencer Carlin, I've wanted her to recognise me.

When I first told her I liked her, I was amazed that she said she liked me to.

Then we went out and I gave my heart to her – I've never done that before. I always hook up with a girl and then leave them hanging the next day.

Paige Andrews was the only other girl that I have gone out with for longer than a week. She left me 6 months before I met Spencer – we tried the long distance relationship- but didn't work. She apparently hooked up with some chick in Florida. I was heartbroken and yeah so her picture was up on my dresser and I never took it down – and that's when Spencer saw it.

So when Mandy was kind enough to set up the lunch for us, I knew I could win Spencer's heart even more. We nearly made love that day. Lucky Spencer had so self-control; but when she suggested my bed, I was a goner, but I was the one with the level head and I stopped it.

Spencer was there when Neil told me about Kyla. That day is up there next to Paige and me breaking up as the worst day ever. Neil was not being fair. He wanted my half-blood sister to appear next to me in a single. There was no way I was going to have her anywhere near my music career.

When Spencer's dad found out about us, I knew I could come to him and ask for his permission to date Spencer and to tell her I love her.

I did. I told her that I loved her that night. God I was so nervous. I had only just gotten over Paige and it was confusing to already love her. BUT don't get me wrong I was not confused when I told her I love her. That was genuine, I really did love her.

That was a night for 'the best day of my life' list, when she told me she loved me too. I was floating on air. Then, just when I thought that the night couldn't get any better, I ask her if she wanted to come to my place, you know to make our relationship official, and she said yes! It was so cute when she had to check with her dad.

Gee, that night was amazing. Spencer was so great in bed. She wouldn't leave me without pleasure, even though it was her first time. She made everything so hot and she was the first since Paige.

I had a hard time falling asleep that night; I had to make sure that I was really next to her. That she was really snuggling in my arms. I eventually did fall asleep, all my dreams about her.

When I got up, I turned both our phones on and she had many missed calls from her mum. I thought she couldn't get any more adorable until she woke up calling me. She was calling me!

We went over to her parent's house and Paula told us about her plans to have a vows second wedding thing and I am going to be her bridesmaid – that was so uncomfortable- but I am glad that Spencer noticed my awkwardness and excused us.

Then Clay found about us, he is so supportive of us. I was glad one of Spencer's brothers was nice.

The next day, I picked her up and I had no idea what was to come for us that morning. Paige Andrews had turned up to King High. I was shattered. I couldn't look at her. Spencer noticed that I was quieter and much more reserved than usual when Paige came up to us.

Then Paige was caught off guard when I introduced Spencer as my girlfriend. Then at lunch when Paige joined us, I was so mad. I needed to leave. I had to see Mr Menzies to give my speech anyway. I left them alone.

I found out later from Paige that Spencer had flirted with her. I was broken. How could she have done that to me? I love her so I let it go.

Paige asked me to go out with her on Saturday. I called Spencer to let her know. She freaked a little and so did I. I totally forgot that we had plans to tell her parents about us.

Do you know how privileged I felt to have her want to tell her parents about us? We then planned to have lunch on Sunday after her church.

The next morning, Mrs Benson decided to assign lab partners. I was hoping for Spencer of course. When Paige was called alongside mine, I was freaked out! Spencer went with Josephine – the lesbian. I could see the whole lesson Spencer and Josephine were flirting and I was getting somewhat jealous

That Saturday, Paige spoke about her ex girlfriend in Florida, Hayley Pollen or something. I demanded she tell me about why she dated her and broke it off with us. She said she couldn't deal with a long distance relationship and how she felt a deep connection with Hayley and she couldn't let that pass up, especially when Hayley voiced her interest.

She told me that she had no place to stay and that she was living off $30 a day in some cheap motel room. I then offered her a place to stay – my house.

I still to this day do not know what possessed me to offer her a place. She broke my heart and I'm guessing she's breaking Spencer's heart too.

We got back to my place and Paige got the alcohol out and began to pour me shots. She then set up a drinking contest and I, being Ashley Davies, accepted and the next thing I knew I woke up from being passed out all night. Then I felt sick because I had forgotten to call Spencer – she was probably freaking out.

I started to get ready to go to Spencer's for lunch, when Paige stuck her head around the door and told me she would wait in the car for me. I was confused and asked her where we were going, she replied Spencer's house; remember you invited me last night. I denied I did but figured that since I was probably over the drinking limit, it would be a good idea to have her drive.

When I got to Spencer's, I was greeted by Spencer – who was happy, until she saw Paige.

Spencer dragged me upstairs and we debated about Paige being here. I told her that I don't know why Paige was here or why I invited her. I guess I just wanted to protect her and she knows that I love her.

Once Paula has said grace at lunch, Spencer had travelled her hand up my thigh, I was getting excited. I wore no underwear so it should be interesting to see Spencer's reaction.  
Oh! There it was. She was shocked but then when she 'dropped' her fork she took it to a new level, she basically gave me oral sex under the table.

I needed to kiss her so I excused us and made our way up stairs and we talked and argued a little – mostly about Paige- until she (Paige) entered the room and I had to leave.

I could see Spencer's face; 'why are you going? Just because Paige tells you to?' I tried not to look at her. I could feel the disappointment in the room.

When I took her on a date, Paige was there. I found her when Spencer took a phone call. She told me that she was here with Paul. When Spencer returned I had to tell her the truth. I did and she left the restaurant after seeing Paige.

She left in a taxi and left me standing there. Paige came out and tried to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and she ended up turning on the charm. She told me that Paul wasn't really her date. She followed me. I was devastated. But like I said, she turned on the charm and I fell into her games again.

I saw Spencer the next week at school with Josephine; I guessed they were together now. I waited for her to come and sit next to me, but she never did. This made Paige further our relationship.

Then Spencer, found me and Paige kissing in the bathroom and I was so stunned, I didn't even correct Paige when she called me her girlfriend. That must have looked really great! I probably broke Spencer's heart even more than it already was.

I broke up with Paige that night. I kicked her out of my house and told her I couldn't hurt Spencer again. I needed Paige to get out of my life. Just like Spencer had said when I called her. Either Paige is in my life or Spencer. I needed Spencer more than I wanted Paige.

It was confirmed that Josephine was Spencer's girlfriend when I saw her kissing Spencer in the carpark at school. I was so mad, I gave her the finger.

Then tonight, I see her with Josephine and I know that I have to sing to her. We lock eyes and I notice my heart races thousand times faster. She breaks contact to answer Josephine and then I see her kiss Josephine and I instantly know the song I am going to sing to her.

She needs to know that I love her and that I need her. I fucked up and I need her to know that I am sorry. I need her to know that Josephine isn't the one for her – yeah Josephine's a great person, but she can't give Spencer those things she wants and I can.

That's it the song- 'That should be me' Justin Bieber.

I get up on stage and instantly my eyes fall on her. She looks at me and I dedicate this song to her. My heart races as I stare at her.

I hope she likes this and forgives me.

"This is for you baby."


	29. Back to You Somehow

**A/N Okay so back to Spencer's POV**

**Song lyrics in italics =) **

Yep, so here I am, Spencer Carlin, on stage with a microphone in my hand and about to sing to my torn beauty who was still on the couch.

"Um, hi everyone." I start nervously.

This wakes Ashley's ass up!

I look at her, we hold each other's gaze.

"I would like to dedicate this to someone who I loved and still love." I blush as Ashley smiles. "This is for you Ash."

"_I'm so mad at you right now, that I can't think straight." _

Ashley looks guilty and hangs her hand, breaking our eye contact for a few seconds, until she looked up again.

"_And I should shut my mouth, so I don't let the cruel things I say_

_Cuz when love starts out, it's all peachy."_ I start to get into the song when I see Ashley lean forward.

"_I love you, you love me seems easy, it's like a walk in the park. But sometimes it takes an act of my will and a walk in the park turns to uphill, but I promise to give you my heart." _

Ashley nods as I sing.

"_I will choose to you yeah, even though I want to stay mad, even though I wanna get angry, though it may be easier to walk away, I will choose to stay and love you." _

I can feel the tears in my eyes. I know that what I am singing is really true to what I am feeling and I hope Ashley can sense this.

"_Love is just so beautiful, but sometimes it takes work, and the ones you love at times can leave you so hurt." _

Ashley and I still look at one another and I think we both feel like we didn't mean to hurt one another, but we did.

"_Some people think that love is just a feeling, so they fall out of love as quickly as they fell in, some people think that love is just a game, but they are the ones who always seem to end up getting played. Though everything around might change, one thing will still remain._

"_I will choose to you yeah, even though I want to stay mad, even though I wanna get angry, though it may be easier to walk away, I will choose to stay and love you. I will choose you everyday."_

I stop singing as I notice Ashley get up and walk toward the door. I'm devastated. I hand the mic to the tech guy, run off stage and run to catch up with Ashley.

I'm stopped by Jo before I turn where I saw Ashley last.

"Hey! Going to see Ashley?" Jo asks.

I sigh. I should stop playing around with her and be honest. I'm going to break up with her right now and then get my girl.

"I am Jo, I'm really sorry. I still love her and it wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't tell you that."

"I know Spence. It's okay. I never expected much anyway. I could see you were still pinning for Ashley. I was just the rebound right?"

"Yeah." I'm a little confused, but I am glad I'm being honest with her now. "I'm really sorry Jo. We can still be friends right?" I ask.

"Definitely Spence." I see a girl come over to us and she takes Jo's hand.

"Hey Jo, ready to go back to my place?"

"Yeah sure Gabrielle. Wait in the car for me." The girl walks away.

"Gabrielle from school?" I ask shocked.

Jo blushes and shrugs. "Yeah, well I kind of liked her for a while and when I saw her tonight when Ashley was singing I went to say hi and she told me she liked me. I then told her I did too, once I caught on that you still had feeling s for Ashley when she was singing to you. We kind of got together."

"Wow Jo. That's great."

"Yeah." She paused. "Well, I'd better go, Gabrielle's waiting for me. I hope your parents are supportive of you being gay. See you at school?"

"Yeah." I reply, shocked that she seemed to have gotten everything together.

"Ok. Oh. And good luck with Ashley." She winked.

Then I was left standing there. After a few minutes, I realised I needed to find Ashley. Where was she?

I hear the music begin to play again.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said."_

My head whips up as I hear Ashley's voice. She looks at me and I can still see her tears.

I go over and sit in the front row. I look up at her in amazement and in confusion.

"_She doesn't get your humour like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Friday night-"_

I laugh. Ashley's eyes begin to twinkle.

"_I'm singing the kind of music she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like I do."_

I nod up at her.

"_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."_

I already have. You are the one I love Ashley Davies.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see; you belong with me._

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy? You've got a smile that can light up this whole club."_

I smile really hard and Ashley smiles back.

"_I haven't seen it in a while since I bought you down."_

I gasp. Ashley looks at me.

She whispers (well if whispering counts into a microphone) "It's true Spence. I let you down."

She continues singing. _"You say you're fine, but I know you better than that, what you are doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels; I wear sneakers; why can't you see you belong with me._

_Standing by waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know baby. You belong with me. I remember I'm driving to your house in the middle of the night; you're the one who makes me laugh, when I know I'm about to cry. You know my favourite songs and I tell you about my dreams; _

_I think you know where I belong I belong with you; I think you know where you belong; you belong with me."_

After she finishes the song, I look up at Ashley. We both aren't conveying any emotions through words.

"Ash." I say as she approaches me.

"Spence." She pulls me in for a hug.

"I belong with you Ash." I whisper in her neck.

"I know Spence."

"Ashley." I hug her tighter.

I pull back. "You hurt me Ash."

"I know Spence, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I pull her in for another hug as she cries.

"Let's go back to my place Ash."

"Okay Spence."

She leads me out of the club and out to the car.

I do or say nothing to Ashley on the way back to my place and neither does Ashley.

Once we enter the front door, my parents look up from their newspaper and are shocked to see Ashley.

"Hi Ashley." My mum says. "I was getting worried. I hadn't seen you in a while; I was nearly going to ask someone else to be a bridesmaid." My mother laughed.

"Paula, is that all you can say?" My father asked angrily. "Hi Ashley."

"Hey, Mr C." Ashley replied.

I was surprised; my dad was so cold towards Ashley.

"Ashley's going to stay here tonight." I say.

My parents nod their heads.

'Ashley. Don't hurt her again." My dad says.

"I won't Mr C." She looks at me. "I promise.

I smile and we say goodnight to my parents. I take Ashley's hand and we go upstairs to my room.

What will this night bring? A reconnection?

An understanding?

A wrecked friendship?

Or something else?

I was hopeful when Ashley closed the door behind us and guided me to the bed.

I guess only time will tell.

**Songs used:**

**'Choose You' - Stan Walker**

**'You belong with me' - Taylor Swift **

**Songs cut to suit story and lyrics tweaked a bit **


	30. Let's Talk it Out

"We have so much to talk about Ash." I say as I sit down next to her on my bed.

"I know Spence. I want to explain everything."

"Even if you do Ash, it won't make everything go back to the way it was."

She sighed. "I know Spence." She looked down at her hands.

"But." I say. She looks up at me. "It doesn't mean we can't try."

A smile spreads across her face. Soon enough I'm smiling too.

She takes my hand. "Spence, you know I love you."

I nod – I do, she's proved it tonight.

"Okay, well I need you to know that."

"I do Ash" I whisper.

"So" She takes a breath and starts to explain her behaviour to me.

"When Paige came to our school, I was going to protect you from her because I loved you too much for you to get hurt by her. That day at lunch in the cafeteria when Paige joined us and I needed to go see Mr Menzies, I left you two alone. Paige told me what went on between you."

Oh no! I flirted with Paige that day. Ashley must have seen the look on my face because she nodded.

"Yes, you flirted with her Spence. That broke me. I was upset but I let it go because I love you and I didn't believe you initiated it."

No Ash, I did/

"But, judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you did. I guess I can't blame you. Paige has her charm and her little games and well, I guess I was trying to protect you from that.

I guess I also caved when Paige put the charm on me. That I guess was the reason I let Paige stay at my house. I was stupid Spence. I was. I had been in her trap before. I guess from there it just became a Paige environment – I got used to her being around me. She was then everywhere I was and no Spence, I was not considering your feelings. You were right. I put her before you and I shouldn't have. I know that now.

Ashley, I noticed, had tears in her eyes.

"When I saw Paige at Blue Shrimp, I freaked out because Spence, I really did leave her at home. However-"She broke our eye contact. "She didn't really have a date. She followed me."

She had the courage to look into my eyes again.

"Spence, she followed me." Ashley was crying now. "When you left, Paige tried to stop me from going to stop you. I eventually pushed past her. And then when you got into the taxi, I broke down Spence. I guess Paige was there to pick up the pieces after you left."

I got angry, not at Ashley, but at Paige. How come she lied? Oh right, to protect Ashley.

"Yes, she knew Paul and she lead me to believe that she was on a date, but when she came outside to find me she told me the truth. He was on a date with Michelle.

After that, we went home and she turned on the charm and I got hooked. When I saw you the next day with Jo – I was sad. You didn't join me in any class in the morning- I was waiting for you to. That gave Paige time to further our relationship. And Spence, I caved.

When you found us kissing in the bathroom, I was in disbelief. I was disappointed in myself for letting that happen. For letting myself kiss Paige.

When you were with Jo – I was happy for you – as much as it killed me. As long as you were happy Spence, I didn't care. I know I needed to break it off with Paige. So I did. I wanted to wait and see if you were happy. I wanted you back though. I wanted to see if you would come back. You didn't, but I didn't expect you to- after the way I acted.

I saw you kiss Jo at school and I got jealous and I was so upset I didn't attend class all day. I was thinking about how I should be the only one to kiss you. No one else should kiss you, just me.

When I saw you at the club, I knew we had a connection when we locked eyes. I jumped at the chance to sing to you – to prove something. I saw Jo and I picked the right song. I saw you kiss her.

And now Spence, we are here together!"

She was giddy with excitement. I was in tears. I was nervous; I could feel my heart race. I didn't care. I was with Ashley.

"I love you Spencer Carlin."

"I love you Ashley Davies. I always have."

She leaned in hesitantly. I had mixed emotions, but I knew I wanted this, so I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

I was complete. I'm glad we patched things up – sort of.

Ashley pulls back, only to take a breath and I pull her back into another mind-blowing kiss.

Ashley was right; she should be the only one to kiss me.

I knew at that moment in time, I found my happy place once again.


	31. I Need You to Show Her You Love Me

**A/N I am going Luna Park tomorrow, so I will try to update hopefully! =)**

We were still in my room kissing, when I realised that even though I wanted Ashley to be able to explain everything to me and we will be okay. I wanted so much for me to share her excitement.

But I don't know if I can.

I love her, that's no lie. I want to kiss her. So badly.

But, even I, Spencer Carlin, all forgiving, church-going, good girl, could not let Ashley off scot-free.

I knew that I had some things to explain as well, but Ashley ditched me – especially when we just formed a relationship. She went back to her ex.

Yes, okay so she said that Paige has her games, I fell into it mildly, but Ashley fell in deep.

If another girl came and forced themselves on Ashley, would she leave me in a heartbeat like she did with Paige? Could I cope with that? Could I cope at all with Ashley's flirting?

I don't know. Maybe we should stop and take it slow. I can't handle being hurt again. Ashley did only leave me for her ex, but who would it be next?

I stop Ashley and she looks worried. "I'm sorry Spence. I didn't even thin-"

I put up my hand up to stop and she did immediately.

"It's not that Ashley, it's just that I let you explain and I didn't."

"Spence. It's fine. I messed up and you deserved an explanation and I don't."

"I never loved Jo. I need you to know that. She was a rebound. I just needed you to see that I wasn't going to stop and wait for you to come – as much as I wanted you to – and sweep my off my feet after our 'date'. "

Yes, I used averted commas. It was not a proper date.

"I wasn't going to wait till you figured out your feelings – for either me or Paige-"

"I didn't expect you to. I'm sorry you felt that way Spence."

"Ashley! You should never have had to think about your feelings! If you really did love me and wanted to protect me, you should have told Paige about us from the start! Like you said, you knew about her games. If you thought I was going to get caught up in her games, you should have stayed well clear of her!" I sigh and look away from her. "If Paige is what you want, please leave. I can't deal with that right now."

"No Spencer. I want you. You're right." She sighed. "You're been right this whole week. I shouldn't have fallen into her games, but I did and I shouldn't have had to think about my feelings. I should have showed you I love you from the start."

"And Ashley, you say you don't want anyone else to kiss me. Well, you know what? I don't want anyone else to be kissing you. I should have been the only one to kiss you. You didn't even correct Paige when she called you her girlfriend."

"I know, I'm so sorry Spence. I should have kept her an arm's length away. I choose you though."

"Well thanks Ashley, I feel better." I say sarcastically.

"Spencer. Don't be like this."

"What Ashley? You expect me just to forgive you for ditching me for Paige? I get that you explained everything, but Ashley, you can't just say you choose me _though_" I exaggerate the word 'though'.

"I choose you. It's always been you. I was just caught up. Come on Spencer. I love you, not Paige."

I turn to look at her. I see her grovelling for me. I can see that this is hard for her.

"Show her at school Ashley. Show her that you love me and not her. Show her that you are over her."

"I will Spence. Oh, I will."She came closer to me and I let her kiss me.

I moan from her touch. I think I have just surrendered to Ashley. Again.

I kiss her back hungrily to express that I have now forgiven her.

I love her, simple as that.

There was a knock at the door. My father entered.

"Hey guys."

"Hey dad." I look at him.

"Listen Spence, I approve of this, whatever this is." He moved his hand between us. "Your mum of course doesn't know and I respect that. I just need you to both know that I don't think that I can handle another one of Spencer's breakdowns." He looks at Ashley when he says this.

"I promise it won't happen again sir." Ashley gave him a scout's salute. It was so cute; I just wanted to kiss her. I smile instead.

"And Spencer." He looks at me. "Make sure you don't let this one go." He smiles at me and gives me a wink.

I beam and look over at Ashley who is shocked but smiles as well.

"Thanks Mr C." Ashley says.

My dad kisses both of us on the top of our heads. "Goodnight girls." He goes to turn the knob of my bedroom door.

I grab Ashley by her shirt and pull her to me.

"No way am I letting you go now!" I growl softly and I kiss her with a lot of passion and Ashley smiles into the kiss. A lot of love is exchanged in this kiss. I moan which makes Ashley smirk.

We hear someone clear their throat. We both turn and blush red. My dad was still in the room.

"Um girls, I'm still here."

"Go!" Ashley and I say and once he's out the door, Ashley and I laugh.

Ashley pulls me by the waist and we makeout until I suggest we go to sleep.

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! I will try to make Paige get what she deserves and maybe Ashley too. There will still be some drama in there – but I think mostly Spashley.**

**What do you think?**


	32. The Morning

I woke up to the sound of my dad's voice.

"Paula, Glen's tux is too short. It's going to take 2 weeks to a make another one!"

"Fine, let's go!"

I hear the door slam and then nothing. Silence.

I look over my bed and see Ashley still asleep. I smile dreamily and relax.

I have Ashley back in my bed. I love her and she loves me.

I close my eyes again to try to get some more sleep. I do. I end up getting a few minutes until I feel a pair of lips making its way down my neck.

"Mmmm…." I smile and open my eyes. I see Ashley's face hovering over mine.

"Morning Spence." She gives me a kiss.

"Morning." I smile and gently push Ashley off me and sit up.

"I loved how you were next to me when I woke up." Ashley said as she pulled her pants on over her boyshorts.

Yes, we slept in our underwear. It was the furthest we got.

"Ash." I moan.

"Yes baby."

Oh wow! I love calling her calling me baby! I missed it!

Ashley crawls back on the bed to me and straddles my lap.

"I love you." I kiss her.

"I love you too." She kisses me again.

"Why do you have your pants on Ash?" I ask.

"Why? Do you want them off?" Ashley smirks.

"I do actually." I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I have a meeting with Neil, so I need to go." She gets off me. "I will call around later." She turns back to me. "Spence. We will tell her today. I will keep my promise." She heads out the door.

I smile. I remember her promise to tell my mother about us today.

I jump out of bed and race after Ashley.

"Ash!" I call.

"Yes? Down here Spence."

I run down the stairs and find Ashley at the front door.

"Thank you baby." I lean in for a kiss.

"Gotta go Spence." Ashley pulls back.

"Bye Ash."

"Bye gorgeous." She closes the door behind her.

I smile. All is right with the world. I have Ashley back.

No more worrying about Paige – well for now.

Nope, now I only have my mother to worry about.


	33. Wedding Plans

"Mum!" I yell when she gets in the door.

"What Spencer?" She huffs at me.

She's been at the bridal shop, fixing tuxedo sizes for Glen and getting measurements for Chelsea and Sophie.

She was angry at me because Ashley and I had gotten up later and we didn't go.

"The church called." My mum froze where she was and turned to look at me.

"What did they say Spencer?"

"They need to change the date of the vows."

"What? Why? When?

"They need you to do it on the 5th of October."

"But that's only 2 months away! It's already the end of July!"

"I know. They apologise that you couldn't have it on the 5th September. They said it's either that or towards the end of November.

My mother sighed. "Our anniversary is in the first week of September. That would wreck the timing. What do you think Spencer?"

"I think you should call them Mum." I sigh frustrated.

"I will. Do you have the number?"

"Here!" I leave frustrated. I hate this 'wedding', its making everyone go insane and everyone is panicking.

How am I supposed to tell my mum about Ashley and I when she's stressed over this wedding!

"Spencer, Spencer!" I hear my mother calling me from downstairs.

I groan and reach for the pillow and cover my face. I was trying to get some sleep before Ashley came over.

"What Mum?" I ask as she steps into my room uninvited.

"The church and I have decided to have the wedding on the 20th October."

I sit up. "But Mum, that's not anywhere near your anniversary! It's later!"

"Yes, but it'll be awesome! We would have been married 25 years and we commit 25 years by a ceremony after this date!"

"Okay Mum, whatever you think." I mumble and lay back on the bed.

"Plus now we have an extra 2 weeks to get everything ready." My mum was really excited. She even skipped out of my room.

20 minutes later, I hear the doorbell ring and I sat up fast as my heart starts to race.

Ashley's here.

We are going to tell my mum now.

Oh my God!

Okay, I think I had a mini heart attack. I haven't been this nervous since Ashley and I had sex.

As I hear my mother greet Ashley and tell her to come in, I make my way down stairs to greet my girlfriend Ashley too.

"Ready?" I ask Ashley.

Ashley smiles and nods.

"Mum?" I say. My mum stops and looks at us.

"Can Ashley and I talk to you for a few minutes in the living room? We have something to tell you."

"Sure Spencer."

I lead Ashley and my confused mother into the living room and we take a seat.

Ashley and I sit on the couch together, as my mother takes the other couch across from us. I'm thankful for the distance.

Well, here goes nothing!


	34. Fully Out of the Closet at Last

I looked at my mum who was looking back at us. Her eyes keep looking from me to Ashley and back to me again.

"Mum," I began. I looked at Ashley. She gave me a smile and nodded encouragingly.

I took a big gulp and held a breath.

"Mum," I began again. "Ashley and I are more than friends."

"Oh Spence, I know. Trust me. You are best friends." My mum smiled.

"No Mum," I took Ashley's hand. "I'm gay. Ashley is my girlfriend."

"No." My mum said shocked.

"Yes Mum, Ashley and I are together, as in together together. I love her and she loves me."

"No Spencer, you're not gay." My Mum laughed nervously. "Neither is Ashley."

"Yes she is."

"I am Mrs Carlin." Ashley said finding her voice. "I love your daughter very much." I looked at her and she smiled back at me.

My mother looks at me. I know that look.

It's a look of something that did mean all hell was going to break loose.

"Spencer. I don't think I approve. No actually I _know _I don't approve! I liked you better with Josephine! No manipulation there!" She yelled.

"Mum," I say standing up – startling Ashley who was still holding my hand. "Jo was gay too. And yes, we were going out! Oh and Ashley is not manipulating! This is me!"

My mum shut up after that.

My dad chooses that moment to enter the room.

"What's going on here?" My dad stopped as he faced us and noticed the tension that was between my mother and me.

His eyes flickered to a frightened Ashley.

"Did you know that our daughter is gay? Oh and not only that but Ashley here is too. Oh! But that's not all! They are –"

"- going out?" My dad finished for her.

My mum looked shocked. I smiled at my dad, who winked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

My mum saw this little exchange and blew up.

"WAIT! WHAT? YOU KNEW ARTHUR? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Paula, it was Spencer's decision to tell you. I think you should respect that and even more so thank her for telling you."

Dad looked at Ashley and continued.

"By the way, Ashley is a great girlfriend to Spencer. If you give them a chance Paula, you can really see that what they have is beautiful. It reminds me of us when we were dating. We were all over each other."

Okay, now I was stunned. Ashley has now stood up and was next to me.

"Arthur it's a sin in the eyes of the church and God!"

"Paula, its love! You need to see that. Spencer adores Ashley."

I blushed. "And Ashley adores Spencer. Yes, they've had their issues." He looked at both of us.

"-just like every other couple. But I look at them and I see the love and excitement they have for each other and for their relationship. Spend a little time with them, especially Ashley, her intentions for Spencer aren't what a normal boy would say. She wants to make Spencer happy. Isn't that what you want?"

Ashley and I look at each other and beam.

"You're supporting this then?" My mum asked my dad.

"Yeah, I am." He came over and put his arms across our shoulders. "I'll protect you guys."

"Thanks dad." I pull him into a hug and he put his arm around me.

"Spence." I hear Ashley from the left of me. I look up. "I need to talk to you about something."

I nod. "Okay Ash. Upstairs?"

"Yeah."

I took her hand and left my stunned mum and supportive dad to continue arguing in the living room.


	35. Great News?

**A/N Sorry this took so long! Had heaps of assignments, but I'm back! Update tomorrow too! =)**

"Spence," Ashley looks at me as she closes the door.

"Wait Ash. Can I just say something?" I ask. She nods.

"Thank you so much for being there as I told my mum about us. You're the best girlfriend ever!" I kiss her.

"That's okay baby. Thank you for involving me. I'm glad your dad is so supportive of us."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you." She kissed me again. Once we finished making out, she pulled back.

"Spence, I need to tell you something really important."

"Okay Ash." We sat down on my bed and I looked at her.

"Spence, I had a meeting with Neil today."

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I am so sorry Ash!" I was, I was so preoccupied with myself.

Ashley chuckled. "It's okay babe. You had so much more to worry about."

"I know, but I'm such a bad girlfriend!"

"No you're not Spence." She kisses me once more. "You told your parents about us and that means so much to me."

"So what happened baby? Was it good?"

"Well, it was good. Neil is launching the single without Kyla; and not only that but I'm releasing an album by the 24th of August, which means I will be working a lot."

"Oh my God! That's great Ash! That's only 3 weeks away!"

"Spence, hold on, you haven't heard it all. Neil has set me up on a tour around America."

My jaw dropped. "How long?"

"4 weeks." Ashley said sadly. "I'll be gone from first week of September to about the 10th of October."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you too! Oh yeah, we would have only just gotten back together. Not only will I miss you, but I'll miss your mum's wedding thing on the 5th of September."

"Oh no Ash, I forgot to tell you. It's been changed to the 20th October."

"Oh, so maybe I could make it." She looked deep in thought. "Spence," She smirked. "Do you know what the day after that is?"

"Umm…. The 21st?" I had a guess.

"No baby." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "We would have met a year ago."

I smiled. How sweet of her to remember that. "You are such a romantic baby." I crawled to her and pushed her on my bed and kissed her.

"Ummm… girls? Ashley? Spencer?" We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't notice the door open.

I got off an embarrassed Ashley. Whoever it was was preventing me from making love to my romantic girlfriend who I won't have for 4 weeks.

I turn around and see my mother in the middle of the doorway.

Uh Oh!


	36. All Fine Now

"Mum," I jump up startled.

Ashley sits up acting like she didn't just have her tongue down my throat.

"Spence." My mother said hesitantly.

I don't know who was more embarrassed me or her.

"I'm sorry before." My mum said, not moving from where she was.

"Baby," I turn to Ashley. "I think I need to talk to my mother."

"No worries Spence." She got up and walked past me.

I was saddened that she didn't give me a kiss before she left – but I guess I understand.

"Mrs Carlin?" She looked at my mum. "May I?"

I stood there confused. My mum must have known what she was talking about since she nodded.

"Thank you."

I knew what she asked about as soon as she strode back up to me and kissed me goodbye.

"Thank you Ashley." I whisper as she holds me in a hug.

"No problem babe. I'll call you tonight."

She walked past my mum and out the door.

"Goodbye Mrs Carlin."

"Bye Ashley; and please call me Paula

I sat down on my bed. My mum came in and she was hesitant to sit on my bed.

I laughed. "Mum. It's not contaminated. Ashley and I didn't do it on this bed yet."

My mum's eyes widened but she smiled in relief and sat down.

"Wait, what? Have you done it?" My mother asked shocked.

"Mum, relax; and I'm not having this conversation with you!" I blush.

"Spencer." My mother began to talk. "Your dad is right. You should be able to love whoever you want. I like Ashley. I think she's good for you. I'm sorry I acted like I did. I think it's wonderful you could tell me. I think it's wonderful that you have someone who loves you as much as Ashley does and that's obvious."

"I really am lucky to have her mum."

"I know sweetheart. I just try to protect you and I guess I don't want you to be against the church teachings, but then again, you love her and she loves you, so I think that's its right. Regardless of how my church friends are going to think of me once I tell them I support homosexuals and that I have a gay daughter, whom I am very proud of and that she has an amazing girlfriend who respects her."

I smile at my mother who's come a long way. "You are really going to tell them about me?"

"Yes honey, I'm proud that you can be out without fear now."

"Thanks mum." I leant in to hug her.

"So is Ashley still okay about being a bridesmaid?" My mum asked.

I think about what Ashley said and felt sad again about her going on tour. But now with the support of my parents I will be able to talk with Ashley on the phone.

"Yes mum, Ashley's fine with it."


	37. So Little Time Left

1 month later – end of August

After my mum had accepted Ashley and I, we had many fun weekends going out on dates, having sex- at Ashley's of course and we learnt that Ashley's album 'The One' was number 4 on the charts in the first week and I was so proud. She even wrote a song for me for the album, 'Make Me the One'. She had explained to me that although she was going on tour, she didn't need to have a platinum album just yet; she could accomplish that whilst on tour.

Ashley was due to travel to Chicago in 3 days on Monday. My parents had invited her and the rest of the bridesmaids for lunch. They all know about us. Glen was just the way I knew he would be. But still, not to alter his ego, he had to be the big brother telling her not to hurt me; but then he smiled and grabbed her into a big hug, scaring Ashley, but she smiled nonetheless.

Yes, my mum is still panicking about the renewal of the vows, so it was a big deal that they were all invited. I think that Ashley was mainly invited to do the last dress fitting before she toured the country. But then again, it wouldn't be the last we would be together till the wedding.

Once I had greeted Ashley at the door and received my bouquet of flowers, she was whisked away from me and into the dressing room and changed into her bridesmaid dress. I snuck in and I have to say I love seeing Ashley in that dress.

"Baby, you are smoking hot in that dress!" I kiss her.

"Spencer! Don't make her move! I'm fixing the hem!" My mother yelled. I laugh in response.

"You are so lucky I love you Spence." She glared at me.

"I know." I smile widely.

My phone started ringing. It was Jo.

Oh, and everything with Josephine was fine, Gabrielle and her are still going strong.

"Hey Jo."

"Hey Spence. Gabrielle and I are going out on Saturday night. Would you and Ashley like to double?"

"Hang on, I'll check." I turned to Ashley, who was squirming to meet my mother's requirements.

"Ash, Jo wants to see if we want to double with her and Gabrielle on Saturday night?" I ask.

"Sure Spence, why not?"

I turn back to the phone. "Sure Jo. Where and when?" I said as we continued deep into a conversation.

After I got off the phone, my mum had a massive panic attack!

"You're off on tour in 3 days and I can't get the hem right! This is going to be a disaster!" She nearly started crying.

"Whoa! Mum, let me see." I bend down and look at the hem.

She is so lucky I took sewing class back in Ohio in year 8.

"Mmmm… you're legs are so hot Ash!" I say as I trail my fingers down the back of them.

"Spencer! Eyes on the dress please! My mother shrieked.

"I'm resisting to say something to that comment Spence." Ashley husked.

I ended up getting the hem right and calmed my mother down.

"So Ashley," I ask once we are alone. "What were you going to say before?' I raise my eyebrows.

"I was going to say how much I wished my legs were wrapped around your waist." Ashley smirked.

I growled in response and her eyes darkened in lust. I'm sure they reflected my own.

"So Ashley," Sophie turned to my girlfriend. "Where does your tour take you?"

Ashley had to tear her eyes away from me to answer her.

"Well Soph, I start in Chicago and then after a week, I travel to Pennsylvania, Texas and North Carolina for 2 shows each and then a week in Washington. Half a week in New York and then in 3 days in Montana, before heading back here to California – doing a show in San Francisco, Sacramento and of course Los Angeles. So 4 weeks in total."

I was quite upset, as I am always when she mentions her tour, but I knew that I needed to be supportive.

"Spence," Ashley whispers. I look up and I feel the tears I my eyes. "I'll miss you too you know." She takes my hand.

"Then, when we get back to school, I'm going to make sure Paige and the rest of the school knows that you are mine!" She gives me a quick kiss when she thinks everyone has continued eating.

I caught my mother's eye as we broke apart and I blushed, but she winked and smiled. God! That woman has come a long way for me! She really respects our relationship. I think she knows I may need a shoulder to cry on when Ashley is no longer here.

I look over at my family sitting around our table eating and sharing conversations and laughter and I smile.

My girlfriend gets on so well with my parents and my brother Glen and his partner Sophie, Clay and Chelsea and I think of Jo and Gabrielle as a part of this extended family.

"Are you okay Spence?" Ashley asks.

I nod and continue eating with my loving family.

I look forward to tomorrow night's double date.


	38. Date Night

**A/N Sorry for not updating... uni has been sooo hard this semster... but i'm still 100% dedicated to this story. **

**This chapter is short, but it shows some of the love between Ashley and Spencer - bit of chemistry in their relationship**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Our night went really well. Ashley and I are now back at her place.

We had dinner at Paradise Hotel. The times that we did join Jo and Gabrielle they were all goggly-eyed and so caught up in each other that we didn't have a major conversation with them, but we didn't mind, especially when Ashley and I danced most of the night.

She made me blush and smile, she makes me feel so special. We danced all types of dance – we danced by ourselves, slow danced, which made me nervous but she showed me what to do and soon I felt relaxed.

My favourite by far though was when we were grinding together. Ashley commented on how hot it was starting to get hot and smirked. I agreed, the chemistry and sexual tension had increased and I found myself craving Ashley each time we made contact. I was so relieved when she suggested we go back to her place.

So here we are at her place and we can't take our hands off one another.

"Spence." She breathed at me.

I sat up to let her up. Yes, I know, I, Spencer Carlin was on top and in control.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss this." Ashley said.

"What? Having sex or just making out?

Ashley chuckled. "Definitely both baby."

"I'm going to miss this so much too. Oh and I might miss you too." I smiled cheekily.

"Spencer!" She broke out in a smile and tackled me to the bed.

"I love you Spencer." She said once she had me underneath her. She looked down at me on the bed – I could see her seriousness.

"I love you too Ashley." I gazed up at her as she hovered over me.

She kissed me and we ended up making love.

Again.


	39. Breakfast and Church?

**A/N So this chapter took so long to update, one week of uni left! Yay!**

"Ashley baby?" I got up groggily and confused, wondering why I felt her get out of bed. "Ash, get your naked body back here and into bed."

I smirked as she turned to reply. She leaned over me and gave me a kiss.

"You have church today Spence."

What? She sounded like my mother.

"But Ash!" I whine. "I want to do ungodly things to you in this bed. I don't want to go to church. Plus, you're not going to be there and we only have 24 hours left together."

"Exactly. That's why I'm coming with you."

She threw a pair of jeans on the bed.

Ummm….. Okay, I don't like the sound of that. Well, her coming to church with me I mean; she can 'cum' with me anytime she wants.

"But Ash; you've never been to church."

"I guess there's a first of everything right Spence?"

She looked back at me and smiled.

"Come on baby." She crawled back in bed next to me. She looked at me seductively and her hands made their way under the covers and she stroked my pussy, which made me whimper.

"Ash…" I whine.

"Yes?" She looked at me with so much innocence that it was hard to believe that she had a finger in my centre.

"Put me out of my misery?"

"No Spence. Maybe after church." And with that her hand was gone along with the rest of her. I was left alone in the bedroom by myself, very naked and very horny!

20 minutes later, I go into Ashley's living room, fully dressed and I watch Ashley in the kitchen making us breakfast.

"Morning gorgeous." Ashley smiles as she turns hearing my presence.

I scowl at her. "Hmpf!" I cross my arms hoping I will get some loving from my girlfriend.

Ashley laughed and came over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry Spencer. This afternoon I promise I will make it up to you." She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine." I turned on my heel and left Ashley standing there.

"Breakfast is served." Ashley says as she puts a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Made with love." She offers with a smile. I smile too and I pull on her arm and I lean up to kiss her. I decide that this contact is not enough, so I pull her in my lap and feed her a bite of my pancakes.

"Mmm… they nearly taste better than you do Spence." She jokes.

I playfully hit her arm and scowl as she reminds me of how she left me this morning – in need of some sex.

She gets up off me and she heads into the kitchen to get some for herself.

When its 9:30, Ashley an I make our way to St Therese's Church. Once Ashley parks the car, she turns to me and says "Shall we do an ungodly thing before we enter into God's house?" She raises her eyebrows. I lean in and meet her halfway. Ashley smirks into our kiss.

To say my mother was surprised to see us when we entered the church is an understatement. She was so excited; I think she nearly knocked over the priest.

"Spencer! Ashley! You're here!" She ran and hugged us both.

"Thank you so much for bringing her here Ashley." My mother smiles at Ashley, who returns the smile.

"No problem Paula." She looks really chuffed.

I am chuffed too. It seems she just earned some more brownie points. We took our seats and Father Frank began the service. Today's sermon was on the way in which we should have a relationship with God, no matter what position or part of our life we are in and what problems we may face. Ashley listened with real determination. I was really proud of her; she did and said everything right and she even went up for Eucharist.

I was beyond impressed.

When the service was over, my mother rushed over to us.

"Ashley! I had no idea you were Catholic!" She looks like she actually approves a bit more of Ashley now she knows this.

Ashley smiled, not looking too dazed at all. "Yes Paula, I am. I haven't been to church since Kyla was baptised though."

Okay, so here I was thinking she never went to church and yet she tells my mother before she tells me that she has! No need to get upset Spencer. It doesn't really matter. It's not going to affect your love for her or how extremely proud of her today is it? No. I tell myself.

I pulled her behind the church building once we rid of my mother.

"Baby! You were brilliant! I'm so proud of you! Thank you. It meant so much to me." I grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

Her hands travelled around my waist and she pulled me closer – if possible – to her.

"Girls!" We hear a voice and we break apart. "You're doing so well don't spoil it now! You're lucky I found you and not the priest."

"Sorry Mum. I was just so proud of her." I looked up at Ashley admiringly.

She gave me a nose crinkle smile.

I heard my mother sigh. "Are you girls coming to lunch?" My mother asked.

"No. Paula would it be okay if I took Spencer out to lunch?"

"Yes Ashley that's fine. I understand that it's your last day. So have fun." With that she was gone.

"So where are we going Ashley?" I asked as we walked back to her car.

"You'll see baby."

**A/N Please review! Thanks =)**


	40. Spencer's Garden

Oh my God! I could have died when Ashley pulled up on the kerb! I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry!

I only told her about this garden so many times – it belonged to my grandmother and she used to bring me her as a child when I stayed with her over the summer. I hadn't been here since I was 12 – the year she died. I avoided it at all costs. It was too painful.

She led me to a patch of grass and she ran back to the car after I sat down. I still hadn't said anything. She bought back a picnic basket and a blanket.

She smiled at me as she unfolded the blanket and I sat down again and we made ourselves comfortable.

Well, as comfortable as Ashley could be, considering I had snuggled my way between her legs and I lay back against her.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I sighed.

"I know. Is your mum still okay to take me to the airport tomorrow morning?"

I open my eyes and turn to face her. Ashley smirked at my reaction.

"What? When did she say that?"

"Oh, we planned it 3 days ago. Today isn't the last time you'll be with me. Your mum offered to take me to the airport so you can spend some more time with me. I couldn't pass on spending more time with you, so I said yes. Is that okay Spencer?"

I answer her with a kiss. "You're the best! I can't believe you and my mother set this up. You guys are the best!"

Ashley chuckled. She kissed me again and suggested we eat.

She had brownies and my favourite sandwiches and even had my favourite cake for dessert.

I looked on at Ashley eating a sandwich and took in the nice mental image that had been stared in my mind forever I smiled.

4 weeks without her won't be too hard.

No, not at all.


	41. Finally and Getting Ready

**A/N Hey Guys, I won't be able to update until Monday... I will be away for the weekend... sorry**

The next morning, I rolled over to a naked Ashley and smiled. She smiled back.

"Nice sleep Spence?" She asked.

"Definiatley. You were in my dreams." I smiled.

"Mmmmm…. Is that why you were moaning my name in your sleep?"

"Hm, I didn't know I did that; but yes, I was dreaming that we had passionate sex." I blushed at my own boldness.

"Whoa! Spence, so blunt. I'm glad. I thought it was a bad dream."

"Never when you are with me in my dreams."

She smiled. "Oh and you weren't only dreaming, we actually did have passionate sex."

"Oh good." I closed my eyes dreamily.

I heard Ashley chuckle. "And finally in your bed."

"What?" I snap my eye open and sit up. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, I bought you back here. You need to take me to the airport and Paula asked me to stay and one thing led to another." She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

I laughed and sighed in relief. "Finally huh?" I ask through my giggles.

"Yep." Ashley was now laughing.

We heard someone open the door and Ashley covered us with the blanket.

"ARGHHHH! My eyes!" My brother Glen held his hand up to his face.

"Glen! Get OUT!" I threw a pillow at the door and he shut the door. We started laughing.

"Spence? Ashley needs to go soon. By the way, you don't have time for a quickie." Glen said from behing the closed the door

My jaw dropped.

"Ah Glen, you obviously don't know how sensitive Spencer is or how good I am." Ashley shouted back in response to him.

My jaw dropped lower – if possible.

"ARGH!" We hear Glen run away from behind the door.

Ashley smirked as I look at her. "Just teasing babe."

"I wouldn't say no." I mimicked her smirk.

It was her turn to drop her jaw.

"Well, we would be missing out for 4 weeks."

Just as we were about to start something, my mother yelled; "Ashley! Spencer! Breakfast!"

I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

As we ate breakfast in haste, Ashley had not said a word since my mother greeted her at breakfast.

"Ash? Are you okay?" I ask her as she finishes up her last minute packing.

"Yeah, I guess." She zips up her bag and looks at me. "As happy as I can be, considering I will be leaving my girlfriend for 4 weeks."

"Awww Ash." I step closer to her.

She takes me in her arms and plants a gentle kiss on my lips. I go to deepen it, but Ashley stops me and I whine.

"I'm sorry Spence." She says angrily.

I look at her confused. She walks away and leaves me standing in my room.

**AN Next chapter Ashley's POV ... Oooooo**


	42. Collarboration

**A/N Okay, so i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... but my computer had a virus and I had to get it fixed =( so many $$$$ later... here I am! **

**I just saw Hayley Teal get voted off X Factor Australia and I'm an emotional wreck! I recommend you all watch her singing! She's amazing... and she's gay so we love her even more!**

**Enjoy this chapter... and please review**

What was wrong with me?

Why was I shutting Spencer out?

I'm going to miss her so much, I would have thought I would be more loving, wanting to spend more time with her, kissing her, cuddling her and just sitting with her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. Those eyes that are full of love.

I've never been a reserved person; until I met Spencer.I love her, I've never been in love before; love has changed me.

"Ashley?" I hear Paula call me from the house and I feel her come and join me on the porch.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet Mrs Carlin." I shake my head.

"Ashley, is everything alright?" She places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I freeze. Paula has never shown any affection to me.

"You can tell me you know." I hear Paula's calming voice.

I nod in response and I look up at her, eyes full of tears.

"I'm going to miss her so much Paula."

I burst into tears and she holds me in her arms and I continue to sob uncontrollably. I am shaking and I feel like I am never going to stop crying. I feel all my fears and insecurities that have been bottled up… Spencer finding someone else who is better than me while I'm away, Spencer realising she doesn't love me like I do her, free me.

"It's going to be okay Ashley. You can communicate with her every day and I promise I won't ever stop her from calling you when she feels she needs to speak with you or hear your voice." She laughs. "And I realise that I may be hearing your album on repeat and a bit louder than usual."

I laugh in response.

"But, I know how much Spencer loves you. Even though it took me a while to realise and accept that fact, but its true. The love between you guys is so real."

I feel better now that I've spoken with Paula. I know that now we have Paula's support, Spencer and I will be okay.

"You know, you, Chelsea and Sophie are like second daughters to me and I love you like my own."

I nod and I understand then how much Paula loves Spencer enough to sacrifice a lot for us.

"I think I should go and talk to Spencer and apologise."

Paula nodded. "You and Spencer will be okay when you're away."

I nod and thank her for the advice and for talking with me.

I stop as I get into the house and I turn around to face Paula again. I knew we had her support and acceptance.

My smile widens as Paula looks confused.

"Paula, what do you say about helping me with something for Spencer?"

I see Paula smile as I tell her my plan.

"Sure Ashley. I'll help with that."


	43. We're okay

**A/N Sorry its so short... another update tonight? **

I ran to Spencer's room and I see that she is still where I left her, expect this time she was crying.

I step closer to her and take her hands, which she is holding up to her face, in mine.

She looks up at me. My heart breaks as I realise that I am the one who made her cry. I wipe her tears as they run down her cheeks.

"I'm angry Spence, but not at you. The only time I got angry before this was when we broke up. I'm never reserved, you know that. You changed me. You affect my emotions like they have never been affected before. I show my emotions only around you and I'm so glad that I can. I'm myself around you and only you. I'm so sorry I left you just now. You are everything to me and I'm going to miss you and that's why. That's why Spencer, I froze because I will miss you and I can't bear to leave you. That's why I shut you out. I'm so sorry that you felt so upset just now, like I don't love you, because believe me Spencer, I do. I love you so much it hurts and this is an example of how much. Spencer, I love you and I'm going to mi-"

I stop talking as I feel Spencer's lips on mine.

"I love you too and that's all that matters Ash. I forgive you and its not easy for me either. But we'll get through this. I will call you every day."

"Twice a day."

"Three times a day."

I smile. "We are going to be okay?"

"We're going to be great!"

I smile and lean in to kiss her once again.

"Girls! Ashley's gotta go now." Paula yells up the stairs to us.

I give her one last kiss and we head downstairs.

I catch Paula's eye as I get my bags and I smile. She winks.


	44. Are we leaving now?

**A/N This was orginally 2 chapters but for you lovely people I've given you a longer chapter... Enjoy!**

**Ashley's POV**

"Spencer, stop crying or you'll make me cry."

I'm at the airport about to board my plane and I'm holding my girlfriend and she has every reason to be upset. I'm going to be away for 4 weeks.

I have to tell you that although I'm sad to be leaving the one I love, I feel excited about this upcoming tour. I've been looking forward to this all my life. When I saw my dad so happy when he did a tour, I knew that I had to be that happy one day and I am.

There are two reasons for this; one because I am about to go on my first tour and two because of the gorgeous girl in my arms. I'm so lucky to have Spencer love me as much as I love her. Our relationship is so important to me and that's why its so hard to say goodbye to her.

"Goodbye Ashley." Paula says as she distangles me from Spencer's grip and wraps me in a hug.

This results in Spencer standing alone sobbing.

I walk over to her careful not to startle her. I hear her whispering in her hands.

"I love you Ash. I love you Ash." Over and over again.

"I love you too sweetheart." I whisper back. Her arms are attempting grab me. I step closer to her.

She cluthes me in a hug as she realises how close I am to her.

Then I start crying.

**Spencer's POV**

I can't believe how much I am crying. I knew that this was coming.

You think I would have been prepared. I think of the position we are in and wonder how weird it must look; two girls hugging each other like they never want to let go – well, I guess we don't really – and crying our eyes out.

I hear something over the speakers but I don't catch a word that was said.

My mum shakes me and tries to detangle us.

"Spencer, that was the last call for Ashley's flight. She has to leave now."

"Noooo….." I grip her tighter.

I hear my mother sigh but I don't care.

Ashley whispers in my ear. "Baby, I'll call as soon as I land." She tries to pull away. "I promise I'll be naked when I call you."

Okay! So I let her go and wipe my eyes. "Promise?"

Ashley chuckles. "I promise."

She leans in for a kiss and as our lips meet I close my eyes and furrow my eyebrows together in an attempt to have the kiss last longer.

I sigh as I feel Ashley pull away.

As I open my eyes, I see Ashley being pushed by my mother into the walkaway of the plane.

"I LOVE YOU SPENCER!" She yells.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ASHLEY!"

She gives me a wide grin, before she turns the corner.

I feel like my soul has been ripped from my body. My mother catches me as I burst into tears once more.


	45. First Call

**A/N Okay, So I'm back up to date with my writing so next chapter should be up by the end of the week. **

**Keep on reviewing!**

Hmmm…. What did I do today?

Oh, yeah. I let my girlfriend leave me for 4 weeks.

Okay, okay, I know I'm being really harsh.

Don't get me wrong, I am really excited that she is getting a chance to tour America and have the music career she's always wanted, but I'll miss her and I guess we only just got back on track.

I cried over our memories and photos and ignoring Glen, who was shouting through my locked door that she was only on the other side of the country and not dead.

My mum even tried to lighten my mood by inviting Josephine and Gabrielle for lunch with the family.

No, I wasn't cheered up until 7pm when Ashley finally called me.

"Ashley!" I answered excitedly.

"Hey sexy." She answered huskily.

"Hey," I was suddenly shy. "How was your flight?"

"Yeah, it was okay. I had kid in front of me arguing with her pompous mother about getting ice-cream and another kid behind me screaming when we took off and again when we landed. But you kept me occupied."

"Yeah?" I ask with what I hoped was suggestive.

"Yeah. You were on my mind the whole flight."

"So Ash, are you naked right now?"

"Well, I am now. I told Neil I would be having a shower before our interview at 8pm. But I guess now I will get wet in more ways than one; thinking about you."

I growl in response. "Is it even legal to be naked in Chicago?"

"It is when you are talking to your hot girlfriend and in a private place."

"Ash! I wish you were here." I whine.

"Spence. It's only been 8 hours."

"I know, but that's 8 hours of no kissing, no cuddling, no sex!"

I hear her whine at the word sex.

"Do you know how many times I could have screamed your name in 8 hours?"

"I bet loads." Ashley huskily answers and I smile as it seems she has trouble forming words or holding her concentration.

"Yeah loads"

We sit in a comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"You. Always you."

I smile and blush. "What else Ash?"

"About my concert tomorrow night." She sighs. "I'm nervous, what if people don't like me?"

"They will Ash. Who wouldn't like you?"

"I don't know Spence."

"Well, I love you and so will America" I think about what I just said. "But I'll love you more than them." I added quickly.

I could hear her smile as she said "And I will love America; but not more than you."

"Ashley! Its 7:30; we need to meet US weekly in 30 minutes!" I heard a voice from Ashley's end.

"Neil, just wait! I'm talking to Spencer!"

"Now Ashley!"

I heard Ashley swear under her breath. She let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay babe. You're wanted there."

"I know when you are upset."

"I am but that is because tonight is the first night you won't be in my arms."

"Spencer." Ashley had a warning tone.

"I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Spencer, you know how much I would rather be there or you here. I want to hold you in my arms and stroke your hair –"

"ASHLEY! NOW!"

"SHUT UP NEIL!"

"What else Ash? What else would you do?" I ask in a soft whisper, eager to know and trying not to cry.

"Kiss your beautiful soft lips and your neck and many other places. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"ASHLEY! I SWEAR IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 2 MINUTES I WILL DUMP YOUR RECORD CONTRACT!"

"Go Ash, you don't want to lose your contract. I know how much you wanted this."

"They can wait, you are much more important." I felt myself swoon at hearing this. "Plus, Neil wouldn't dump my contract, I'm the best he has."

"Just be careful. I'd hate you to lose it because of me."

"I love you Spence and I would give it all up in a heartbeat for you."

"Aww Ash." I could feel myself starting to cry.

"I would Spencer." She said gently sensing my weakness.

"I know. Now go!" I urge her.

"Well, I guess I won't get to have that shower after all. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too. Can't wait!" I smile.

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Ash."

I hear her hang up the phone and I sigh.

It takes me 10 seconds for me to bawl my eyes out.

I hear a knock at the door and then see my mum's head pop in.

"Spencer. Would you like some dessert?"

She looked at me on the bed.

"Spencer. Are you okay?" She came over and sat down on the bed, stroking my hair and put it behind my ears.

"Spencer. You and Ashley will be okay. Just like I told her this morning."

"You spoke to her this morning?" Why?" My head shot up like a cannon and I looked at her face

"Spencer. It sounds like you don't want us to talk."

"I do mum. I'm just confused."

"Well, I found her crying on the balcony and she told me that she left you and it was only because she was scared to leave you. I told her you would be okay because I would be there supporting you."

"Oh mum." I sat up and flung my arms around her neck.

"Ashley's great Spence. She really respects you .You can really see that she loves and cares for you.

Ashley is upset about going on this tour just as much as you are. You guys will be okay. The first week will be hard, yes. When your father went away, granted for 2 weeks, it was difficult; But look who he bought back, Clay.

I smiled. "Thanks so much Mum, for supporting us and for wanting to talk to me about it. The next few days will be hard. I just can't wait till she gets back."

"I know."

We sat in silence.

"Come on Spence. Let's get some dessert."

I followed her and my family looked at us as we sat down and my mum bought me some icecream and I smiled.

I thought about Ashley and couldn't wait to get my hands on a copy of US weekly magazine. I eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my girl.


	46. What are they up to?

**A/N I'm sorry guys! Semester is over now! So more updates! YAY! **

**1 Week Later**

"It's coming out tomorrow Spence!" She said excitedly.

"I know. I've been waiting all week for it!"

Ashley and I were talking on the phone in our usual timeslot phone call.

I could tell she was really enjoying her tour. She was in Pennsylvania and had already played 4 shows.

Every night she had called after the show and I could hear the screaming of her name from the massive crowds. I smile every time I hear that. I know she's made it.

The days she isn't on stage, she's been sleeping and we have been talking all day. I suggested she go sightseeing but she feels it's boring without someone – other than her bodyguards and crew – she says she would rather me or Kyla.

I haven't told her about what my mum said, but I tell her how I am upset and missing her. I told her my mum took me to the movies and how we are slowly reconnecting and Ashley's glad.

We have only 2 weeks left apart from each other and I'm so excited to see her again. Mum is a being very secretive about something. I've heard her talking to Ashley on the phone and when I ask Ashley about it she changes the subject.

I'm getting more and more suspicious, so as normal I casually enter it into our conversation.

"So Ash, my mum has nearly gone insane! I never leave her alone with my dad anymore."

I hear Ashley sigh. "Babe, it's just about the wedding, finalising the dress." She says in a bored voice, catching onto what I am trying to do.

Right, that's a new one.

"Ok, Ok." I say defeated.

"How is the wedding going Spence?"

I told her that the renewal of vows has taken a backseat to the mysterious secret and that nothing has happened since Ashley left.

"Well we are having the wedding at the church and reception at our house."

It seemed Ashley was only half-listening as I had to repeat every question.

"What's the matter Ashley?" I ask irritated now.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Look Spence, I've gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow."

Before I got to reply, she had hung up.

I fall into bed in frustration and I end up falling asleep.

I get up the next morning at 7:09am and reach over to the phone and note the 3 missed calls and 2 voicemails along with a text from Ashley.

I dial my voicemail.

"Message received yesterday at 11:03pm: _Spencer. I'm so sorry. I love you. Neil had me about the article and I was distracted. Call me baby."_

I press the number 3 and hear "Message erased."

"Message received yesterday at 11:51pm: _Okay, so I get it if you're still mad at me, that's okay. Please call me so I know you are okay. I love you babe."_

I press the number 3 and hear again "Message erased."

I open the inbox '1 new message.'

"Ur probably asleep. But I luv u. Call me xx"

I punch 8 numbers into my phone absent-mindingly and it starts to ring.

After 1 ring, she answers.

"Spence!"

"Hi Ash."

"God, I've been so worried! I'm sorry about last night."

"Yeah well, it was irritating. I love you still." I chuckle.

"Hey, did you see the magazine yet."

"No! The newsstands aren't open yet! I can't wait!"

"Oh! Hey, I forgot. I'm leaving Pennsylvania early and I'll be in L.A. in 6 days."

"But Ash, that's 3 shows you miss."

"I know but I've extended my L.A. shows and all my fans in Pennsylvania will be upgraded and come out to L.A. to see me for free. I couldn't stay away from you Spence."

"Awww.."

We sit in comfortable silence.

"Oh. That reminds me. I need to speak to your mum."

"My mum? Why?"

"I just do. Please Spence?"

I call my mum upstairs and she comes rushing in and eagerly accepts Ashley's call.

Hmmm…. Strange. This gets weirder and weirder.


	47. Surprises, Surprises and more Surprises!

**A/N Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while... have had study and family issues! but i'm back in full swing...actually I need to tell you all that the next chapter is the last one! =( I know I know...**

"Spencer, you're mentioned!" My mum said as she looked up from her copy of US weekly. I had all my family buy the magazine – to support my girl of course!

'I still can't get over the headline!" Glen exclaimed.

I looked down at my own copy.

'Ashley's reason to end early? - Her heart has been stolen!' The headline screams at me.

I look at the sub line – Spencer Carlin – Ashley's new babe?

I read the article for the 50th time.

"Ashley Davies, daughter of legend Raife Davies from the band Purple Venom, sits down with me and reveals to us all the amazing life of Ashley and gives us the answers to the many rumours that are flying around – including the reason for ending her tour 2 weeks early!

Alice Hailey (US weekly): Ashley thanks so much for taking time to sit down with me!

Ashley Davies: Yeah, no problem. You know I can't say no to Neil. (Laughs)

AH: So, the tour? Tell us about it?

AD: Well – we started in Chicago and we are now 2 ½ weeks in and I can't wait to get home! Actually we are leaving early – this is my last day in Pennsylvania (twiddles with thumbs) well all my fans will be able to change their concert dates to the LA extended concert dates.

AH: Yes, well there are certainly many rumours why you're cutting it short. But please Ashley, will you confirm with us why.

AD: No, Alice, I won't. I just feel safer in LA

AH: So, Ashley the rumour about a Miss Carlin is false then?

AD: I will not comment on Spencer! She doesn't deserve the media's constant hounding.

AH: Ah, so there is a girl? Spencer is it? How did you meet her?

AD: Look- leave Spencer out of it! If you want me to talk about my tour fine; but if it's about Spencer – I'm leaving!

(Ashley storms out)

This reporter did not get much out of Ashley after this, but this reporter has the feeling that Ashley is smitten with a young Spencer Carlin and will do anything to protect her.

Is she the reason Ashley is leaving for LA early?

This reporter believes this is so.

Has Ashley Davies' heart been stolen?

If so, Spencer must be one lucky girl!

"I am so lucky and I have stolen her heart." I tell Clay over the phone 2 hours later.

"I know Spencer, I know. I see it every time I look at her. She absoultey adores you."

I sigh. There is a comfortable silence until I hear the doorbell ring and then is followed by my mother calling me down.

"Sorry Clay. Apparently there is a package at the front door for me. I'll call you later. Love you."

I hang up the phone and walk down the stairs, trying to work out what it could be. It's not my birthday, it's not Christmas and I didn't buy anything on line.

I stop mid thought when I reach the bottom of the stairs and see Ashley standing there in my doorway.

I go through all the emotions – happy, relieved, anger and it rests on excitement.

So, of course, like any normal 18 year old, I run screaming into my girlfriend's waiting arms.

Ashley chuckles as she lets go of me.

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't stay away from you for 4 weeks, so Paula and I set up my coming home early."

I turn around to face my mother.

"You did this?"

She nodded. "You were like a zombie while she was gone. Clinging onto memories of Ashley."

I blush as I turn back to Ashley.

"I did go to the place where we had our first date." I mumble so Ashley could hear.

I am rewarded with a kiss for my cuteness.

He He!

"Oh Spence, your mum also organised for you to come to my last LA show."

I turn back to my mother.

"And backstage passes." My mother holds them out for me to take.

"You're the best!" I grab her in hug and then add an amused Ashley.

My girls.

"I can't wait to see you rocking babe!" I whisper in Ashley's ear.

I drag Ashley upstairs the moment my mother leaves us to 'catch up'.

My idea of catching up is make out time! Oh yeah!

"Spence wait." I drop my arms to my side in confusion and look at her.

She sweeps a strand of hair from my face.

"I bought you something."

"Ash, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

She rummages through her pockets and pulls out a small box.

I from and look at her questionably.

"Open it." She says as she pushes it into my hand.

I do and it reveals a key and a ring.

"You are the reason that I came back to LA Spence. I would like it to be official."

I gave her a shocked look and she chuckled.

"No Spence, I don't want us to get married – well I do, just not know."

Aww! Make me melt even more Ash.

"So I am dropping out of school and picking up the music career, there is no point in completing the last school year if I already know what I want to do. We'll deal with Paige. Neil has given me rent allowance and I'm moving into my new house next week, but Spence, will you move in with me?"

I look at her and I know how hard this must be for her. She's always been so independent. I see the love and adoration in her eyes – which Clay was talking about.

"So is this the key" I ask, holding up the gold key.

"Yes."

"This is the key to our new house?" I smile.

She has a blank and disappointed look on her face, until she realises what I said and her face lightens up.

"Yes, this is the key to our place. You'll move in with me?"

"Yes, baby, yes!"

She takes my face in her hands and I get my make out time!

Once we are satisfied- for now, she points to the ring.

"Spencer Carlin, when we are a bit older and more mature, will you marry me?"

"Yes Ashley Davies, I will marry you!"

I hug her all over again.

"A promise ring Ash?" I say as I put it on my left ring finger.

"Yes. My promise to you – I will take care of you and love you for the rest of our lives."

Okay, now I'm a puddle of goo.

"Hmm…. Now I am Spencer Davies."

Mmmm… I like the sound of that."

I leaned in and we kissed until it was time for Ashley to go to the concert.

Oh, and the one where I will also be attending

**A/N Review please... also asking the question ... should I make a sequel? I am starting to write... but should I publish?**


	48. All's Well that ends Well

**A/N Last Chapter! =( Unfornately it is a short one ... but sequel coming in 2 days! **

**Enjoy! **

Oh my Gosh!

I love being backstage – I should do this more often!

Ashley is doing a great job – she is at present doing a cover of Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' and she is doing great.

The crowd loves her and so does Neil – who has since forgiven her for leaving early.

I love her more though – just saying.

I also love the way the light reflects off my ring.

Hehe!

I think I should go and occupy the front row seats that are reserved for me and my family.

I do take my seat just as she announces the last song.

"I dedicate this song to my ever-supportive girlfriend Spencer."

I hear gasps and cheers from the crowd.

Ashley chuckles in response.

"Yes, Alice from U.S. Weekly got it right. She is everything to me."

She looks around at everyone onstage. She turns and faces my family.

"While I am here, I would also like to say thank you to Paula and Arthur Carlin for allowing their little girl to move in with me. To Paula and Arthur – Spencer is now our girl.

Arthur, thank you for your blessing and in case you didn't see the ring, Spence said yes."

More cheers and gasps from the crowd.

I saw her wink at my dad and he winked back and added the thumbs up.

Argh! How embarrassing!

I am elated and estatic that she asked my father's blessing.

"So Spencer, this one's for you."

She spots me in the crowd and mouthes 'I love you'

"I love you too." I mouth back.

Ashley sings 'Favourite Girl' by Justin Bieber and I sing along.

I return to my post backstage and wait for my girl to end the show.

"You did great Ash!" I gush as she launches herself at me.

She has a quick drink before she goes and replies to the hundreds of fans screaming for an encore.

And trust me I would want more of Ashley.

And I guess I will when I marry her.

I have the rest of my life of Ashley's attention.

I'm one lucky girl!


End file.
